Prince Mononoke
by neenwrites
Summary: Afflicted by a terrible curse, Levy is forced to abandon her home and her family in search of a cure; a journey that throws her into something far greater. She finds herself stuck between the world of humans, struggling to pull ahead and evolve, and the world of demons and gods, where she meets a beastly prince with a heart of unwavering loyalty and determination.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here we go on a new one, that I've had sitting in my drafts for a while! Inspired long ago by fanart done by Blanania on Tumblr (blanania .tumblr post/131713598810/prince-mononoke-it-is-%E3%81%A3-%DA%A1-%CF%82), I am excited to embark on this new tale ;]

* * *

" _In ancient times, the land lay covered in forests. Where, from ages long past, dwelt the spirits of the gods. Back then, man and beast lived in harmony. But as time went by, most of the great forests were destroyed. Those that remained were guarded by gigantic beasts, who owed their allegiance to the great Forest Spirit. For those were the days of gods…and of demons."_

Delicate fingertips traced the paths of the words along the parchment, drawing the gaze of honey-colored eyes. Sunlight, dappling through the canopy, provided her with all the light she needed from her perch in in the trees. The golden hour radiated on cerulean locks, drawn back into a long ponytail that she had pulled around and rested on her chest, with her back leaned against the trunk of the tree.

A fresh breeze brought the music of the leaves, drawing the attention from her little tome. Respectfully, as though baring farewell for the time being, she drew her palm along the paper, and closed the cover to turn her gaze to the view to her left. The rolling green hills rippled as though alive, the blades of grass singing their thanks to the sunlight. The woman breathed deep, smelling earth, the wood of the trees, and searching for the glow of dancing dragonflies in the fiery daylight.

Only then was she made aware the lack of such dancers. Brows knit together curiously on her soft face, sweeping her eyes along the field before looking back into the forest. It was silent save for the breeze. The birds, who should have been serenading the nearing end of day, were missing.

The blunette sat forward, face crinkled with concern, as a huff and the sound of stomping brought her gaze downwards. Yakul, the red elk who had previously been munching quite contentedly on grass, now looked up at her with eyes of unease, ears pinned back against his head. The beast struck the earth with a hoof, bouncing weight back and forth and shaking a large set of ridged horns as though urging the small female from her perch.

She knew far better than to ignore the intuition of her companion. Levy tucked her book into the small pouch at her hip, and shifted on the branch into a crouch. The blunette took a firm hold of the wood and lowered herself down to hang, before dropping the few feet into the elk's saddle. As soon as she landed, a large boom, akin to a toppling tree, echoed through the forest.

Her elk tensed and backed up a few steps, and with a new sense of urgency she took the animal's reigns and dug her heels into his sides. "Let's go, Yakul!" The beast, with no further command needed, lurched forward into a full gallop, headed straight for one of the many paths that snaked through their fields.

Blue strands flowed like a banner behind her, while a bow, quiver, and sheathed blade rhythmically thudded against her body with each stride of the elk. Her eyes continuously scanned the empty, still treelines. She could see nothing, but the feeling of cold dread in her chest would not leave her.

Yakul bounded with confident direction, knowing the way his rider intended to go. Oval ears moved on a constant swivel to maintain awareness of their surroundings, and heavy huffs blasted from his flared nostrils. There was a scent, a scent the rider could not detect, but one that brought a deep terror to the animal.

Still, he kept onwards until a girl found her way into his path. With a skid and several dancing steps, pulled reigns brought him to an impatient halt into front of the other, much younger, blunette. "Levy! The birds have gone!" She shouted, breathlessly. Levy's eyes scanned over her, and judging by the dirt on her clothing, and the heave of her breaths, she must have been running to find her. "I just came from the watchtower, the whole forest is still."

Levy's eyes narrowed with the confirmation provided by her younger sister. "Wendy, our Lady is likely calling everyone back to the village. Something is not right in the forest, go home and I'll meet you there after stopping at the tower." Her tone was firm, absolute. She was the elder sister and had the authority.

The smaller girl, of navy blue hair that was drawn back similarly to Levy's, nodded resolutely and took off at a run down the path. "Be careful!" Wendy called back.

Levy swung her gaze down a different road, barely able to see the wooden structure of the tower peeking up above the trees. "Come on, my friend!" She bounced in the saddle, and Yakul set off in the new course.

She barely waited for the elk to slow before nimbly springing from the saddle to the ladder. The blunette had spent most of her childhood in the trees, learning to climb and maneuver in the forests in ways only people of her tribe could. Any girl of her age would be expected to be proficient in not only climbing but use of the bow and her machete should the need arise. As Levy deftly scaled the twisted, spiked watchtower, it seemed then that the need had arisen.

A loud snort from her mount below, and a chill down her spine stopped her. With intent brown eyes she stared at an opening in the treeline, swearing that she saw something move in the dark. Levy narrowed her eyes, and rose the rest of the way, where one of their elders sat in solemn observance of the afternoon's events.

"Did you see?" Levy asked, her tone low.

The old woman hummed and nodded. "I did, child. It's not human, you can feel the chill in the air."

Levy moved to the edge of the platform and squinted for a moment, before she reached for her bow and nimble fingers snagged an arrow as well. The young woman loaded the arrow, and with muscles rippling across her shoulders, she drew it back and zeroed her focus on the one opening along the trees, and waited.

The silence was unnerving, and the flashes of movement in the shadows began to make her second guess her perception. However, another uneasy huff from Yakul below reminded her of her sanity, that neither she nor the elder were imagining this.

More seemingly endless minutes passed, before more movement caught her eye.

Movement in the form of a dark sludge oozing through the brick wall along the line of trees. Levy's eyes widened, watching the substance, as though alive, writhe and squeeze through the cracks. The trees along the edge of the forest, terrifyingly, started to wither and lose all their color. The groaning wood could be heard from their spot in the tower, followed by a loud snap as branches broke and fell. The sight, to her, was heartbreaking, and immediately she lowered her bow in heavy reverence for the fallen giants.

It drew her attention so wholly, that it took her a second longer to notice the hulking figure begin to rise over the wall. A large, 'foot' pressed down atop the bricks, throwing off the wriggling sludge like worms.

It applied pressure until the wall crumbled beneath its weight, triggering the monster to rush forward into the field, leaving a trail of withered grass. Eyes of ruby blazed within the terrifying mass that barreled out of the shadows towards the light.

The second the demon touched sunlight, the writhing exterior seemed to peel away like an outer layer as, shockingly, a boar bounded recklessly forward. A feral, terrifying roar pierced the air that set her aback, and the pig's hoofs slammed and slid on the earth with little control. The sludge that had been thrown off momentarily, followed quickly and overtook the poor, mindless beast again. It engulfed the boar and smothered out the agonized cries, and set it forward again with more direction than before.

Straight for the base of the watchtower.

Immediately Levy lurched to the edge to look at her frozen companion, paralyzed with fear. "Yakul!" She shrieked, pulling back the arrow again. She left it fly into the soil next to the elk, who without hesitation bolted into the field, just as the beast collided with the base. The tower shook terribly and fell, and with the grace of good reflexes both she and the elder woman grabbed onto one another for security, and threw themselves into the treetops to escape the gnarled mass of wooden debris that would have awaited them otherwise.

The smaller branches and thick leaves broke their fall until the crook of a larger branch stopped them both. Stunned, Levy shook her head and looked to the elder to make sure she was alright. The woman smiled reassuringly to her, before Levy turned her attention out of the trees to where the beast was. "It's a demon." The elder woman gasped, and Levy realized then where it was headed.

"The village!" She cried, and without hesitation she scrambled to drop from the tree to the thick leaf litter below, clutching her bow. "I have to warn them!"

"Careful, Princess Levy! You mustn't let the beast touch you!"

The words were barely received as she raced to pursue the creature, bare feet powerfully pounding the earth. All Levy could think of was her precious home, the home that was in the gravest of dangers. But she would never catch the demon this way.

She raised her fingers to her lips and cut the air with a powerful whistle. A flash of red appeared at her side, without fail, and she reached for his horn to hoist herself up into the saddle mid stride. "To the village, Yakul!" The blunette shouted, and her elk veered suddenly to leap down the ravine to their right. Levy didn't hesitate or react to the sudden drop, she merely leaned in closer to her mount to maintain her balance. Built for this terrain, he easily bounded down and bounced off each boulder, carrying them with breakneck speed down the slope and into the dense vegetation below.

The branches whipped against her skin, but her eyes caught sight of the monster through the trees, matching their pace. Her eyes narrowed, and she glanced forward quickly to gauge how much farther they had until reaching the village. She was running out of time. And she had few options.

Especially since the demon had caught sight of her, and made an erratic change in direction to follow her. Levy's stomach dropped, and she kicked Yakul's sides hard to spur him forward, just enough to avoid the hulking mass that crashed onto the path behind them. The stench of rot overwhelmed her senses, and immediately she brought a hand to her face.

With one hand firmly holding Yakul's reigns, she looked over her shoulder into the blazing red eyes that pursued them. "Great beast, calm your soul! God or demon, please be gone!" It didn't waver. "Please, leave us be!" Nothing.

The smell of wood smoke reached her senses next, as they bounded into the open fields again, and the proximity to the village became real. With a flash of blue, she caught sight of her sister in the field headed for the village, and her heart went cold. Looking back to the demon, it had evidently followed her line of sight, and stopped abruptly to change direction, and charge headlong for the young girl.

A protective fire rose within her, and with another spur into the elk's sides, they raced to overtake the demon again. "Run, Wendy!" Levy screamed, bringing another arrow into her bow and taking aim. "Leave, demon!" She bellowed one final warning.

Finally, she focused on one of its rubies, and let the arrow fly. The arrowhead hit true to its mark, and a deafening screech nearly made her lose her balance. It stopped dead and threw itself convulsing into the earth. Levy glanced back towards Wendy, who thankfully had been able to continue forward.

The blunette pulled the reigns to stop herself in front of the furious monster, having pulled another arrow prepared to continue battling it. What she wasn't prepared for, was for Yakul to—albeit thankfully—bolt to the side to narrowly avoid the arm of sludge that lashed out at them. Her hand caught a horn to keep herself from tumbling from the saddle.

The demon was relentless, reaching again for them…specifically Yakul. "No!" She shrieked, slashing outwards with her bow, without thinking, to defend her companion. The burning sensation that followed was agonizing, and to her horror she saw the squirming, cursed sludge around her right arm. But she had no time to lament her mistake, as the arms of the demon cut them off and forced them to turn right back towards the exposed again boar.

Levy only had two more arrows in her quiver, and she understood painfully how much she needed to make these count. With the boar directly in their path, she drew, aimed, and released. It hit directly between the eyes, and another screech nearly tore her heart in two. The poor beast had clearly been cursed by a terrible evil, reduced to a mindless animal so far beyond the honorable creature he had been in a past life.

Unable to change directions, they continued to barrel towards the beast, and at the last second Yakul hit the earth especially hard and launched them clear over the agonized creature. The cursed arms tried to reach for them feebly, before dropping uselessly into a puddle around the beast. As the elk came back down, the jolt, coupled with the fire in her arm, sent the blunette flying to the soft earth.

Levy rolled, clutching her arm, and threw her bow and quiver. Settling on her back, the woman arched and hissed pain through her teeth as the sludge burned away at her arm and sizzled like acid. The acrid, foul smell filled her senses, and she could feel her muscles spasming. The dread welled up within her when reason caught up to her terrible mistake, to her misstep. Yakul, gingerly, nudged her to provide some sort of comfort.

Still, at the sound of a loud thud, she rolled over to see the carcass of the boar topple over onto its side, surrounded by death. " _Disgusting humans…_ " The words, hissed and dripping with venom, barely reached her.

A distant call caught her attention, and through the throbbing of blood in her ears, she could hear the voice of her sister.

"Levy, Levy!" She turned her head to see the girl, followed by the other villagers, rushing to her aid. Amidst the throng of people, she could see their Lady, emerging as well.

 _Oh, this is bad if Lady Grandeeney has come out to meet me._ Levy thought weakly, watching the slender woman approach. For her age, like most of the women of their tribe, she was quite able bodied. She had a face of timeless beauty, accented at all times with warm kindness despite her sharp features. Her silver ponytail, braided and woven with ribbon and bone, reached almost to her ankles.

"Wendy, dear child, take this and pour it on the wound immediately. Do not touch it." Grandeeney instructed. The last Levy remembered was the sound or the cork being popped from the gourd, and fire spreading along her wound moments later.

It was already dark by the time she had found the strength to rise from her cot, despite cautions from her sister to stay put. Levy would not have it. She needed to see Grandeeny immediately for answers.

She sat, cross-legged with head bowed, in front of the woman who was not only their leader, but her grandmother as well. Along the side of the wise woman's hut, which smelled strongly of sage and incense, were the other prominent women of their tribe. Including her mother, who made a stark effort to avoid eye contact. A poor sign.

Honey eyes drifted to the Lady's spot, watching her delicate hands arrange the items on the mat in front of her. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed a pebble, and wrinkled her nose at the results. Wordlessly, she repeated the process, picking up a handful of toe bones from a housecat, and tossing them lastly into the arrangement. A small hum came this time, and the furrowed brow persisted.

"This is grave, I am afraid." Levy was not surprised, flicking her gaze to the tight bandage around her right arm. "The boar came from the West."

"West?" Levy echoed with trepidation. Grandeeney hummed to confirm.

"He had been driven mad by a curse, fueled by hatred that consumed him, turning him from guardian to beast." Grey eyes lifted finally to meet hers, cool and steady. "A curse you now bear. Please show your arm."

Levy stiffened, glancing to the eyes that now rested on her, and with a heavy swallow she pulled the bandage from her arm. What was revealed was purple, blotched skin. The mere friction of bandage against skin ignited the flames just beneath the surface. The gasp from the onlookers was little comfort.

"What is it?" The voice was her mother's this time, though the eyes still remained on the floor.

Grandeeney sighed, bringing eyes of pity towards Levy. "Dear Princess. Have you steeled yourself for what the artifacts have shown me?"

 _No._ Levy nodded the affirmative, her lack of confidence clear as day on her features. "What is my fate?"

"The curse will kill you." Never one to mince words, Grandeeney was frank. "Over time, it will consume you as it did the boar, and you will become a demon, as did the boar. His fate, and yours, are mirrored."

"Is there nothing we can do? The Princess got that wound _protecting_ us, we cannot stand by!"

The cries of protest were an honor, and Levy was warmed by it. Though her mother sat, stiff and unmoving, she knew the turmoil she felt but was too poised to cry. Levy, still, knew just as much as their Lady, and could have said her next words in unison.

"You cannot alter your fate." The Lady said solemnly. "But you can still achieve good with it. And give yourself purpose, despite it." From her tunic, the woman produced a jagged iron ball, dropping it to the mat in front of her. "This was what changed the boar and drove him to such pain and madness. This item is a testament to the evil in the West. And you now have an opportunity to go, and find answers. There may be a way, in your travels, to lift your curse. But, child, I cannot promise you this outcome and neither can my artifacts. Once you leave, you may never return to us."

"I will do it. If there is something good that I can do, with the time I have left, I will do it." Levy answered, resolutely. She knew their laws, and she now knew her fate. The elder nodded, and rolled the iron ball to her.

The anguish, and the weight of these words was tangible with their audience. "Our tribe already grows weak, now we must allow our Princess to cut her hair and disappear into exile? The Gods laugh at us."

Levy balled her fists. "I trust in my sister, Wendy. That she will prove just as fitting a figure in my bloodline's succession. She will keep the Amishi strong. You know she will. Do not grieve for me, it adds only stones to my heart." No words could be provided in response, and reverently Levy directed her attention to Grandeeney once more. The woman nodded slightly, and Levy reached into her tunic to reveal a small blade.

She caught her reflection in the metal, and thusly caught her uncertainty. Levy furrowed her brows and tensed, mentally forcing herself to be strong. She couldn't allow herself hesitation, and with one swift motion her cerulean ponytail fell in cascades around her as unruly, wavy locks fell into her face. All eyes, in that moment, left her shamefully, and became fixed on the floor. Levy bowed, respectfully to the shrine in the room, and pulled herself to her feet.

"You know we cannot watch you go, Levy. Farewell." With those final words, Levy left into the darkness.

It was a trait of her tribe to be of few possessions. Levy had gathered essentials in a sheepskin pouch, including a favorite book. The blunette cloaked herself, including a cowl over her head and a scarf about her mouth to conceal her from any eye that may wander during her departure. With a heavy, but determined heart, she mounted Yakul and proceeded slowly for the familiar gate that had welcomed her home so many times before. A gate that she would now pass through for the last time.

"Sister!" A hushed cry from the dark startled her, and in the moonlight Levy could see Wendy rushing for her.

"Wendy!" She chided immediately, "You know you can't."

The younger girl shook her head fervently, and Levy had to force herself from smiling at her headstrong sibling. "I don't care. I had to give you this." She thrust her hands up, and Levy reached for it. Her eyes widened, seeing the sparkle of crystal, bound with a strip of soft leather.

"I can't—"

Wendy shook her head again, with the same enthusiasm. Levy knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't let her leave without it, or stand for her refusal. "To remember your little sister. You have to take it." She could not help but think of all the times she had spent with her sister, wondering if it had been enough. If she had helped teach her enough, or showed her that she loved her enough. Levy thought of their days in the trees, when they were much younger and Levy taught her that the elders could easily be taunted and fooled by throwing pebbles at them.

Her gaze softened, and finally, Levy placed the crystal whistle around her neck. "Take care of mother. She needs you." And with that, the elk bounded forward, bolting through the gate, and melting into the forest. She couldn't allow herself to cry, the women of the Amishi tribe were stronger than that.

Heavily, the reality settled upon her that it didn't matter. Because she was no longer a part of that tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Massive thanks to Amaranth121 for helping me out! And, credit for the WONDERFUL new cover to this story goes to **doe-print. tumblr. com** Enjoy!

* * *

The boom of thunder shocked the girl awake, so much so that she found herself coughing on a piece of hay. Levy sputtered for several moments before she pulled the straw from her mouth and tossed it aside. She blinked several times, trying to get her bearings and remember where she was. Brown eyes drifted to her side and she could see the threads of water pouring down over the entrance of the shallow cave.

The morning's light was obscured by the dark clouds, and the scenery outside flashed white with another strike of lightning. Levy counted the seconds after the strike and only made it to five before the slam of thunder came. _Only a mile away, it's right over us._ Levy thanked her intuition for pushing her to find true shelter for the night instead of sleeping in the open. The breeze the night before was cool, strong, and smelled heavily of petrichor.

The wind outside wasn't terribly strong, and it seemed like the storm was all water and noise. Levy pulled herself to her feet and brushed hay off herself, before walking towards the entrance such that she could get a look at the sky. The clouds were moving east fast enough for her to see. _Shouldn't last too long. It'll pass in the hour, s_ he thought.

The girl glanced to her companion, who had also elected to some inside to avoid the weather…although he had to lie down to remain comfortable in a space with such a low roof. She laughed at the clear scrapes in the dark moss on the roof of the cave from his attempts to navigate the space.

Shaking her head, she turned around to go to the pile of her belongings at the back, including Yakul's saddle. She reached into her bag, pulled out a small, yellow stone bowl, and detached a large pouch from Yakul's saddle. The blunette walked to the entrance of the cave and held out her bowl in the rain to capture some water, then returned to her elk's side. She took a cross-legged seat next to him and reached into the bag to draw out a handful of oats. The elk gave her his full attention, and gently ate from her hand as her other hand brought the water to her lips.

Absentmindedly feeding the elk, she kept her gaze on the downpour outside and tried her best to keep her thoughts from returning home. She needed to keep her eyes and thoughts forward, it would do her little good to dwell on a home that wasn't hers anymore.

Her eyes drifted to the bandages wrapped around her right arm, bringing a deep frown to her face. She flexed her fingers, feeling the dull burn emanate throughout.

A distant shout brought her attention back up to the world outside the cave, and immediately she furrowed her brow. Yakul swiveled his ears forward at attention as well, an uneasy huff rocking him.

She waited, listening for anything over the steady noise of the rain. The next sound that pierced the outside world was an echoing scream, and immediately Levy jumped to action, and with a low head the elk also rose to his feet. The blunette rushed to the back of the cave, stuffed the empty bowl back into her pack, and tied the oat sack back to the saddle before hauling it up to bring it back over to her companion. Had she not been in such a rush, she might have noticed that the saddle suddenly felt lighter.

Levy placed the saddle onto Yakul's back and secured the buckles on his underside. Her hands worked quickly, tugging at every pouch, including the sheath for her blade, to make sure everything was secure. She pulled her coat over her shoulders and secured it with a feather pin at her collar. Her bow was pulled over her shoulder and quiver settled to her back before she pushed Yakul out into the rain. The woman finally pulled her hood up and the cowl over her mouth, stepping fearlessly out into the rain and hoisting up into the saddle.

 _I have a really bad feeling about this, s_ he thought, hearing even more shouts and more frantic screams. As Yakul took off down the slope into the forest, another flash of lightning punctuated their departure and the rain pelted them.

It didn't take long for the forest to thin and open up into sprawling rice fields. In the distance she could see the large cluster of huts that marked another village, with columns of black smoke rising from it. Levy pulled hard on the reins, bringing the elk to a halt. _That isn't just wood smoke._ She thought ominously, watching movement start to trail out away from the huts and what looked like people on horseback following behind.

She balked, clearly able to see the figures on horseback downing those that tried to flee. _An attack?_ Eyes squinted to try and get a better look, she was unaware that she had been spotted until the men started to holler.

"A warrior!"

Levy turned quickly just in time to see the men had turned their horses straight for her, following the raised pathways between the rice paddies. The woman kicked her heels into Yakul's side, spurring him forward just as arrows whizzed by behind them. "I am just passing through! Leave me be; I don't want to get involved!" Levy shouted over her shoulder.

It was only then that she realized what kind of world existed outside of her village. Because the moment she opened her mouth, uproarious hoots and excited whistles spurred the samurai forward, because she had revealed to them what she was. It was disheartening at worst, but Levy was no harmless maid. It was clear that her plea for peace would go unheard, and it only spurred their pursuit of her. They turned onto the path that would run parallel to hers, giving them clearer shots at her with their arrows.

The woman had only just reached and pulled her bow from across her body when another arrow flew right by her face, narrowly missing her. Fire erupted in her right arm at the same time the adrenaline surged in her gut. Levy winced, but she had no time to worry about her ailments with samurai hot on her heels. She looped her arm through Yakul's reins and turned in the saddle to draw an arrow at the men. "Let me pass through!" she shouted one final warning, but the men did not waver.

As the woman took aim for a warning shot, a violent convulsion and sharp pain surged in her cursed limb. A cry of pain escaped her, and unwittingly she released the arrow. A screech filled the air as it flew, followed by an agonized cry of pain.

To her horror, the arrow had violently ripped an arm straight off one of the samurai. In his pain, he fell from the saddle and pulled his horse into panicked misdirection. This stopped the other two with him, and Levy was able to ride forward.

As they raced out of the fields and onto solid earth, Levy veered Yakul to run around the outside of the village rather than the suicide run through it. She did her best to avert her eyes from the absolute slaughter within, but she could not avoid sight of those trying to flee: particularly an old woman who had been overcome by the riders. Levy could not be any means stand by, and though she could not hope to save the village, she could not just let it happen if she could do something about it.

"Leave her alone!" Levy shrieked, pulling their attention to the masked woman. As she took the wide path around the village, she pulled another arrow, drew, and aimed from her seat. The convulsions returned, but she grit her teeth, aimed, and let fly again. Still the piercing shriek of the arrow met her ears, and the shot beheaded the attacker. Her mouth dropped open, a shocked cry tearing from her. It was a horrible sight, and worse was that it had been her hand that brought it about.

The men around him balked for just a moment before screaming a single word, over and over, that pierced her straight through the heart. "Demon, demon!" The words of Lady Grandeeney echoed in her thoughts, reminding her of the fate that awaited her sooner than she could ever be prepared for. Clutching her arm, she kicked Yakul, racing them past the destroyed village and back into the forest where she may lose the samurai entirely.

She kept her cursed arm clutched to her chest, in a partial attempt to control it, and to also control her roiling gut. Yakul eventually came to a halt in a clearing with a small pond, sides heaving and mouth foaming from the effort. He eagerly knelt to the water, drinking greedily to offset the stress.

The rain still fell in a steady rhythm, providing a constant, peaceful patter that completely contradicted the chaos Levy felt. She leaned back, trying to catch her own breath, and turned her eyes to the sky. Desperately, she ripped her cowl from her mouth and gulped for fresh air and closed her eyes to center herself. The burn in her arm kept her grounded to her crisis, and the sight of the violence she wrought in the village tormented her. It played over and over whether her eyes were opened or closed, and she tried to just let the cool water provide her with any sort of solace. "What have I done, what have I done…" she whispered to herself, repulsed by the sudden power she found herself with. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of it. She just wanted to be home with her sister and her village, watching the sun rise over the dewy fields.

The resentment started to rise, and in response the burning in her arm returned. Levy's eyes snapped open when she realized where her emotions had begun to turn, and she shook it off. _I can't. I am better than that. I am not this curse,_ she assured herself. _Be here._ Levy reached out to stroke her elk's soaked fur, bringing herself back to the present. She listened to the rain, she felt it hit her clothing; she listened to the frogs sing around the pond and the brush of the soaked breeze through the trees.

And she heard the nervous huff of her friend, and felt him bounce uneasily beneath her. Levy lifted her gaze again, following the alert gaze of the elk to the edge of the trees. Black fur caught her eye, and she went as still as Yakul. Levy's breath caught when she made contact with focused yellow irises.

The black feline's form was hidden partly by the forestry as he had only just begin to emerge, dropped into a low crouch, when he had been noticed. The gaze of both Levy and Yakul had stopped him cold in his tracks, and she couldn't even see if he was breathing. Were it not for the miniscule flick of his dilated pupils, she would have thought him to be a statue. His size was more than impressive, even if she could only see part of him, while a purely white muzzle and a bald scar over his left eye told her of his years.

 _A god?_ Her thoughts finally stirred, but she wondered if it mattered if he was or not, because he had them in his sights. His muscles were visibly coiled under that wet coat, and she found herself holding her breath waiting for the tension to break.

The crack of thunder nearly made Yakul bolt and almost knocked her out of the saddle. The cat immediately unsheathed his claws into the wet earth and his ears flew forward, whiskers fanning out. A displeased growl rumbled from the leopard as he turned his eyes to the sky, before he turned tail and disappeared into the forestry just as quickly as he had revealed himself.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" a gruff voice whispered behind a clay mask. The white-muzzled cat emerged from the brush silently, settling next to the smaller, cloaked figure.

"Hush, Gajeel." another voice rumbled, and the masked male turned his attention to the much larger cat. "Pantherlily, what did you find?"

"A human female, on a deer I have not seen here before…positively mouth-watering." A growl from both the masked man and the larger cat put him back on track. "Farther to the east."

"Scouts for Iron Town?" Gajeel spoke up, "Did you kill them?"

Pantherlily shook his head. "Not likely. They did not have the scent." All three were more than familiar with it. It was acrid: heavy. The humans of the industrial hub reeked of smoke, ore, and sweat. "And I did not…I felt it best to move on." The leopard's tone was tight. Gajeel punctuated it with a laugh, knowing full well why Lily had been pushed onward, but with a sharp look from the smaller cat he determined it best to let it be.

"Did you locate the caravan?" the large cat asked.

Pantherlily nodded, looking to the West. "They are scaling the mountain now, heavy with supplies. They are exposed, but armed."

Gajeel growled, tightening his hands around his spear as he turned his attention to the bigger cat, "Now is the time, right, Father? Can we finally put an end to Titania?"

The large leopard rose to his feet, his large tail swishing behind him. "It is a chance. Do not get overconfident." The cat turned, heading into the brush. "Overconfidence will be your downfall. You know the plan; we move immediately." With that, he melted into the brush and disappeared.

Gajeel and Lily looked to one another, and with a curt nod the man vaulted onto the leopard's back. The two took off in a different direction, the man leaned low on the cat's back as they cut through the forest.

Over time, and as they pulled more and more distance from their home, the forest began to thin. Fewer trees stood around them, until finally only charred remains stood. Gajeel felt the disgusted growl growing in his throat, but he had to bite it back down.

"Easy, boy," Lily rumbled beneath him, his words shuddering with each impact of his paws on the earth. "Keep that head clear; I can hear them." The pace slowed until Lily was able to drop to a lowered crouch. The leopard moved like silk, eyes staring down the mountain. "They're there: like sitting ducks."

Gajeel followed the gaze of his feline brother and sneered as he sighted the stark red of the cattlemen's umbrellas against the barren grey of the desolate mountainside. "What do you hear?" he asked, tone low.

Lily paused strategically behind a splintered trunk, poising his ears forward. A small hum rumbled in his chest, which rose into a harsh growl. " _She's_ with them."

"Let's keep moving! The sooner we get this rice back, the sooner we all eat!" The woman's voice rose above the rain, drawing exhausted gazes from the men as they trudged past. It was terrible going, and the rain made the path unreliable. But still, they looked to her with nothing but respect and nodded in agreement with the tall, poised woman. A black cloak was drawn about her and a broad-rimmed hat both protected her from the rain. Strong brown eyes surveyed the group, and she had fiery red hair drawn into a bun that stood out starkly on the grey-scale of their surroundings.

She looked briefly to the man standing next to her, looking far more intense with a permanent scowl etched onto his tattooed face. "We haven't seen them yet, Lady Scarlet," he stated warily, looking to the woman.

"Don't lose your composure, Jellal. They are already watching us; it's only a matter of time. And we are ready," the redhead responded, sweeping her gaze along the mountains around them.

Sure enough, the wail of panicked oxen at the front of the caravan tipped them off. Immediately the men in the group threw their attention left and right, showing how tense they had been the entirety of the trek. Frightened cries rose up, and they clutched their weapons like lifelines. "Lady Scarlet!"

"Hold steady!" she shouted. "The leopards are here; hold your positions and keep the oxen calm!"

"Keep your gunpowder dry!" the blue-haired guard shouted, opening up his large red umbrella and planting it into the earth near her to keep them both dry. He tore the tarp off what looked to be a handheld cannon and crouched defensively in front of Erza.

"Do not waste your ammunition, only fire if you have a clear shot!" The tension in the air prickled the hairs on the back of her neck, and as all her men assumed their positions, everything seemed to go eerily still. "Come on…" she whispered under her breath, eyes narrowed, "I know you want me." The moments ticked by painfully, with only the sound of rain and uneasy oxen to accompany them.

"There!" The cry rang out, and in unison the attention of the caravan swung up the slope just in time to see a black blur flying down the mountain.

" _Fire!_ "

"That should do it…" Lily growled, weaving back up through the destroyed ruins of the forest. Explosions of smoke rising up behind them pushed them farther and farther away from the humans.

"Was that it?" Jellal asked with trepidation. "Surely they're capable of more than that."

"Hush," Erza chided. "Those were the cubs. Their father can't be far away."

The painful quiet resumed. The men murmured to offset their fright, wondering aloud where the cat had gone. Erza remained stiff, knowing what was coming. Their tactic was clear as day to her, even if it wasn't so to the men.

A flock of screeching blackbirds shot up from the mountain just above them, and in their stead, the massive feline raced down towards them. "It's Metalicana; get ready to fire!" Erza shouted, turning to pull the weapon away from Jellal despite his protests. She ripped the tarp off the end of the object, and she steadied it on her shoulder to wait the beast's approach. Jellal quickly grabbed another, and stood ready to defend his Lady.

The leopard dropped down into the front of the caravan, his teeth finding the back of an ox's neck and killing it instantly. His tail swung powerfully behind him, swiping the men away from behind him and sending them down the mountain. With no hesitation, the god raced forward, head lowered to power through the line of people and leave a trail of destruction in his wake.

Erza could feel his eyes fixed on her, and although she maintained her composure, it was a very human instinct to have an icy chill spread through her. But still, she remained steady, finger on the trigger of her weapon. "Come at me, monster; we'll settle this…" she murmured.

The woman pulled the trigger, finally, and an explosion of red erupted from the front of his left shoulder. There was a twitch of pain, but he did not stop. For a moment, she felt the fear return, but Jellal did not falter. He lit his own weapon, and a burst of flame shot to meet the assailant. With a screech, Metalicana was finally brought a halt, the blood sizzling off his maw. In an effort to escape, he threw himself off the trail and down the mountain, hoping the rainfall would soothe the burn.

Immediately, triumphant hollers erupted from those nearest to her, and least affected by the attack. "It's not over," Jellal stated, tone low as he stepped up next to her and stood very close.

"He's a god, Jellal," Erza replied heavily. "It'll take much, much more than that." The rainfall limited her visibility, but still she scoured the ravine for any sign of the leopard's body and searched for any assurance that he wouldn't burst back up to take her once and for all. Look as she may, she received no such peace of mind. "And we've angered him."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter was really fun and a little bit of a challenge BUT we finally get a very important first meeting, and we meet some new characters :] Thanks again to Amaranth121 for tackling my comma-confetti and being my lovely editor C:

* * *

"Thank you," Levy spoke softly, doing her best to not attract any more attention than she and Yakul already had. She placed the bag of rice into one of her saddlebags, and offered the woman at the stand a small, shimmering nugget. "This should cover it."

The woman furrowed her brow, irritation and impatience falling onto her features. "The hell is this? This isn't our currency; give the goods back!" she chided; quite loudly in fact.

Levy faltered, feeling more and more eyes on her and a great deal of discomfort rising up in her. She didn't understand what the woman could have wanted in place of what she offered, but the embarrassment of her misunderstanding of the way things apparently worked here was unbearable. Words of apology started to rise, and she could only think of the hunger that faced her if she was unable to exchange for any goods during her journey.

"Wait!" Another voice rung out, and Levy turned quickly to see another woman quickly approach. She was dressed differently from the others, with a violet tunic cross-wrapped tightly over her torso and billowing sleeves that hid her hands. A wrap skirt of the same color extended down to the ground, and though it had an obvious slit up the side, the woman appeared to be wearing black tights underneath for modesty. Slung over her shoulder was a moderately large pack, and Levy noted the fact that she was likely a traveler. Her long brown hair was drawn up and pinned securely, with two solitary locks hanging in front of her face. One hand carried a staff, and the other hand she brought up to the merchant woman quickly, flinging her sleeve up her arm. "Let me see that."

"Fine," the woman replied, dropping the nugget into the brunette's hand, who brought it up in front of her face to inspect closely. She popped it between her teeth and bit down before spitting it back out.

"As I thought," the priestess announced, looking both pleased and intrigued, "this is a piece of pure gold. Now, I'm just a lowly priestess, but I believe this dear woman could buy three bags of rice with this. But, if you don't want it, I'd be happy to buy the rice myself and take this from you…"

"Nuh uh! You give me that! Take the damn rice; I want my gold!" the merchant cried. The priestess smiled and tossed the gold back to the other woman, who scrambled to pick it up.

On the sidelines, Levy watched the exchange with a great deal of interest. However, when it seemed that the purchase had finally been approved by the woman, she turned to leave. She grabbed Yakul's reins and pulled him along with her, making her way out of the market. She did not wish to be the center of attention any longer than necessary, and she had already lingered too long.

"H-hey!" the same woman's voice from earlier called out, and she could hear the steady _clack_ of sandals rushing to meet her. Eventually the woman came alongside. "We've just met; don't be rushing off before we can be properly introduced now!" Her tone was jovial: light. Far too eager for Levy's liking to start with, and thusly she remained quiet at first, looking at the priestess from the corner of her eye to try and gain a bearing of her intent. "Few words; okay." The wind shifted, and Levy picked up the distinct smell of alcohol. "I respect that. Means I won't be getting thanks for bailing you out. Also, fine; I don't need it. I should thank you really."

Keeping steady on her way out of the village, Levy still couldn't resist looking a little more to the brunette out of curiosity. "Why thank me?" she finally asked, surprised to see a knowing smile on the other woman's face, like Levy had just confirmed a detail for her.

"I was in the next village; the one besieged by samurai." The blunette quickly averted her eyes and sped up a little, but the priestess was persistent and matched her pace. "I might have not gotten out of there if it wasn't for you showing up. I'm indebted. The name's Cana; it's an honor to meet you."

"No," Levy replied flatly.

"Eh?"

Cana glanced back over her shoulder and laughed a little at the rather obvious tail they had picked up: two men, keeping pace with them but hanging back to try and avoid suspicion. "Thought so," she replied. "Hoping you have more gold, I bet." Cana looked up to Levy on the elk's back. "You really plan on leaving a woman like me behind to deal with them? I've had a bit of the drink… for a ceremony, of course. Don't trust my sprinting abilities at present. I'll make it worth your while if you lend me a ride." Levy looked to her again, brows raised, which Cana met with a smile. "I'm a wonderful cook."

There was a pause, but Levy couldn't even try to stave off her conscience. She groaned internally, wondering how much trouble her empathy intended to get her into on her way to her destination. "Hop up and hold on," she finally conceded, scooting forward in her saddle.

The priestess nodded quickly, and with more skill than Levy had expected, she vaulted up behind the blunette, settling side-saddle with her hands gripping Levy's shoulders. The villagers following them suddenly quickened their pace when they realized what was happening, but it was too late. A quick kick from Levy, and the elk was off, galloping down the path out of the village and leaving them behind in the dust.

* * *

"We can rest here," Levy announced, patting the neck of her panting companion gratefully. He brought them alongside a small shelter made of boulders that should keep them fairly dry if rains moved through again overnight. As he came to a halt, Cana slid out of the saddle, and Levy dismounted as well after her.

The blunette scanned the area around them, a deep frown setting on her face. _It looks like it used to be a village,_ she thought, forcing herself to shake it off. "I'll start the fire."

"So glum," Cana observed, moving to take a seat and setting her staff down beside her. The priestess began to rummage through the boxy pack, pulling out the supplies she needed to begin making their food as promised. "Could it have anything to do with the evil that has taken up residence in your arm?"

Levy went stiff, clutching the kindling in her hands tightly. Instantly, the sticks in her right hand all snapped at once and she recoiled a little, staring in surprised horror.

" _Relax,_ " Cana encouraged. "I'm sensitive to these things. But I'm not going to hunt you down." She watched the blunette relax, then resume her work at making a fire. "How did you come by something like that?"

Levy was quiet for a moment, glancing up at Cana. The woman had produced a tiny pot and stand from her bag, and was looking at her expectantly for an answer. Search as she may, Levy could not find malintent on the priestess's features. "A curse. My village was attacked by a demon who had once been a great boar." Orange light grew in front of her as the fire took and started to crackle. "I have been trying to trace his origin here in the West, but I have found far more than I intended, and still not what I'm searching for." She set some larger pieces of wood into the fire, just as the priestess set her stand over the flame.

"You're troubled by it." Cana methodically produced more things from her bag, popping them into the pot. "By what you did to the samurai."

She faltered, her brow furrowing with guilt. "Two people are dead."

"And they killed many more than that. You might have stopped a few from dying by taking their lives instead," the priestess replied, setting the pot onto the stand over the fire. "People are dying everywhere these days. This place for example," Cana motioned around them, and simultaneously pulled a bottle of some clear liquid from her bag. "I came here a few years ago for a purification ceremony. It was a lovely, quiet place. And now look at it." As though out of respect, Levy pulled off her hood and lowered her cowl. Her blue locks, finally free, swayed in the passing breeze. "There are angry spirits everywhere in this age. And I have the misfortune of being sensitive to them. Just like you," Cana motioned to levy's bandaged arm, "have the misfortune of having encountered them. You are not the only one under a curse. We all are, and no one seems to care much." The priestess shrugged, having adopted the same apathy it seemed, and took a swig from the bottle. "There's little to do these days than to find a living and eke out whatever pleasures you can from it."

Levy lowered her gaze, pondering on Cana's words. Her journey had brought her to far more destruction and devastation than she had expected, and she realized now that she would need to either adjust, or die. "I am just trying to find a way to lift this curse. It will kill me otherwise." She looked back up, seeing that Cana was now stirring the pot, and a savory smell began to permeate the air of their camp.

"I can't help you, if that's what you're asking." There was a genuine sound of apology in her tone. "Out of my depth. I can feed you and offer you alcohol, not much more than that." She cracked a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

The blunette shook her head. "I don't imbibe. But your food really does smell delicious."

Cana shrugged, "Suit yourself. Your bowl?" Levy turned and rummaged through her own pack to pull out the stone, yellow bowl, and held it out to the other woman. The brunette raised her eyes and turned the item over in her hands. "This is beautiful. I've seen one other like it." Again, Levy stiffened as she scooped some of the stew into the bowl. "Have you heard of the Amishi people? They are said to have ridden red elks, like yours, and to have been proficient in stoneworks to make arrowheads and dishes like this. Although everyone knows they died out centuries ago." Cana raised a knowing gaze at the clearly uncomfortable Levy, and laughed a little as she handed over her food. "Easy. I won't tell anyone; don't even know your name. I have bigger things to worry about, anyway."

Levy took the bowl back from her and slouched a little, releasing her breath. "It's Levy. And thank you…" she murmured, bringing the bowl to her lips. Her face brightened immediately. _It's delicious!_ she thought delightfully. It was the best she had eaten since she left home, and she was grateful. "You said you were indebted; I'd like to ask you something."

Cana lowered her own bowl and tilted her head a little. "Go ahead."

She reached into her tunic and pulled out the small, heavy orb that she had been carrying with her and held it out to Cana. "Do you have any idea what this is? Or where I might find its origin?"

The priestess took the item from her and turned it over in her hand. "Huh, looks like iron. Though I couldn't tell you where it's from just from a piece like this."

"It was in the boar that attacked my village, and I am sure it's what turned him into a demon," Levy explained.

Cana thought a moment, quietly handing back the iron to Levy. "High in the mountains, keeping due west, is where the Forest Spirit is said to dwell. It's a treacherous place for humans, but it is said that the animals there are all giants. It is the place of gods." She took another large gulp from her bottle. Levy recognized the scent finally as sake: very strong sake. "If you are trying to find where the boar that attacked your home came from, that's where to start. You might sooner die, however."

Levy did not look discouraged or swayed by the warning. Rather, hope now lit her features. "Then that is where I have to go." She took another mouthful of the stew, and afterwards sighed happily. "Thank you, Cana. For both your help and your cooking."

The priestess smiled brightly, holding out her bottle. "My pleasure, Levy."

* * *

Restlessness drove Levy to leave at the break of dawn. She packed up her belongings quietly, and rode into the morning mist. It was cool, and refreshing enough to clear the sleep from her head. As well as slow the thoughts that kept her up late into the night. She had a lead, and confirmation that she was going the right way. But more than that, she was happy to have found a shred of kindness in the world that was far more harsh than she had been prepared for.

Levy rode well into the morning, using the arc of the sun as her guide. She found herself missing the stew from the night before, and she had long since finished the water she had with her.

The eventual sound of rushing water sounded like heaven, and it was irresistibly motivating to her dry throat. Impatiently, she heeled Yakul's sides to move him forward faster, and she took a heavy breath of relief when the violent river appeared through the trees. Levy all but leapt off the elk's back, eager to drink, but something in the water stopped her.

Debris and carcasses - first only oxen, then those of people - instantly averted her from touching the water. She furrowed her brow, again feeling the great deal of displeasure this side of the world had to offer. She found herself missing her home more and more each day, but there was little purpose to daydream.

The sight of a man lying on the shore caught her eye, and with a great deal of concern she rushed to his side. Levy lowered herself to place her ear just over his mouth, and was astounded to feel faint breaths. _He's alive!_ She grabbed the rosy-haired man beneath his armpits and hauled him the rest of the way out of the water and to Yakul. The ease with which she was able to move the much larger body was not lost on her. Her gaze drifted to her bandaged arm and she swallowed hard. _What is it doing to me?_

Feeling that there might be others, Levy shook off her thoughts and leapt from rock to rock in the river, eyes scanning the water for any signs of life. Behind a large boulder, she saw a head of black hair peeking out, and pulled him out the same. Carefully, she propped him onto her back, testing her limits. He felt like a small sack of rice, not a grown man. The blunette bent her knees and shifted her weight from foot to foot, but she sensed no unsteadiness. Her grip held strong.

With a deep breath, Levy tightened her hold and hopped to the next rock. Shockingly, she moved with ease, and as much as she wanted to balk in the face of the new ability, it was serving its purpose to help these people. She needed to accept it and just maneuver her way back and lie the man next to the first.

Both showed very faint signs of life, and she was just about to inspect them further when her elk gave a warning huff and focused on something across the river. Levy pulled her scarf up over her mouth and quickly returned to the river rocks, seeking a vantage point that also provided her with some cover. The blunette settled behind the ruins of a large tree that had also become lodged on the rocks.

On the opposite shore, she caught sight of a large figure, splayed on its side. She squinted, swearing that she could see a steady rise and fall of the black, furred creature's chest. Moments later, another dark figure padded out of the forestry, much smaller than the first. _The leopard clan? Again?_ The black fur rippled with the muscles underneath, and when the sun hit their coats just right, she could make out the dappling of darker rosettes along their forms.

Most notable, however, was that the second leopard carried a third member on his back. Levy's eyes widened at the sign of a very human figure. A man, to be exact, just as muscled as the great cats and bearing a long, wild mane of the same color as their coats.

Upon their arrival, the larger cat hauled himself up to meet them, revealing a large, matted wet spot on the front right of his chest. He lowered his muzzle, speckled with the grey hue that told of his years, to greet the others. Levy watched as the beastly man vaulted off towards the massive panther, whom she suddenly recognized. _Metalicana. The god of the panther tribe; I knew I had read about them somewhere._

The man seemed to exchange unheard words with the cat and hovered over the wound. Suddenly, he pressed his face to the injury and remained for a moment before throwing his head to the side and spitting blood onto the shore. He repeated this several times until the wind suddenly shifted.

Immediately, the massive cat turned golden yellow eyes directly to the concealed blunette, and he wrinkled his pepper-colored maw with a low hiss. The other cat followed suit, and finally the man. He turned his face from the wound, and Levy was finally able to get a full look at him.

Covered in crimson, the hardened and chiseled features of a human man were clear. Under the blood, she could barely make out other red marks on his skin, and something along his brow and nose caught the glint of the sunlight. His sleeveless tunic exposed tanned, toned arms that with heavy scars told of the nature of his existence. Draped back from his shoulders, only adding to his size, was a beautiful leopard pelt of gold and black, unlike the melanistic counterparts at his sides. Most stunning were deep crimson eyes that followed the god's gaze to seek her out in her cover. They narrowed significantly, and a growl pulled at his lips as he spit the remainder of the blood harshly to the side. He stood straighter, showing his impressive size, and turned to face her directly and wipe the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Everything about his entire appearance and demeanor alike paired him with the same wild nature of the great beasts around him, and Levy found herself in awe of the feral man, whose bloody hands clenched and flexed threateningly.

Levy hesitated, rooted on the spot for just a moment by the intense stares from all three. She felt a tinge of fear of course, then a greater sense of reverence for the beings that demanded respect. Mustering her courage, she pulled herself up onto the trunk of the fallen tree and stood resolutely. Out of respect, she pulled the scarf from her face, and swore she could see something shift in the man's demeanor. An air of surprise maybe.

"My name is Levy McGarden, and I come from the East!" she announced, projecting as best she could. "Gods of the forest, please tell me: have I come finally to the land of the Forest Spirit?"

The eyes of the leopards remained fixed on her for several moments, sizing her up silently. The smaller one, she could see now, had a notable scar over his left eye. Levy thought back immediately to her encounter in the clearing earlier with that same leopard.

Finally, Metalicana took his gaze from her, and he pulled himself to his feet fully. Despite his injury, the feline moved with fluid grace, signaling the others to follow him towards the forestry with a dramatic swish of his long, solid tail. The man allowed his glare to remain for just a moment longer, before he turned to vault up onto the back of the scarred leopard. "Get out!" he bellowed, his words clear and deep. They rumbled in a way that she could feel the power all around her. Levy found herself surprised that a man of that nature could speak, and even more so was jarred by the harshness of his rejection.

She could offer no protest, and they quietly melted into the shadows. Levy wanted to call after them, to follow even, but even if she hadn't already determined it would be disrespectful, a panicked cry behind her called her attention back to her new companions. The girl pulled her scarf back over her mouth and whipped around, nimbly leaping across the rocks to get back to the little makeshift camp she set up.

Yakul had settled down on the shore, looking more intrigued than afraid of the pink-haired man who had regained consciousness and looked like he saw a ghost. His hands were frantic looking for anything to use as a weapon, and eventually Levy could make out words, "Burn it! Get it away from us or it will call the Forest Spirit!" in stark contrast to his near lifeless state moments ago, his face burned now with violent determination against the small figure he had deemed so terrifying.

Levy followed the man's gaze before her eyes settled on a small white figure, looking as though it could have been made of porcelain on a mossy rock. Slowly, the being tilted its head, and with an ever so gentle rattle, straightened again like a little bobble. Her face lit with ecstatic recognition, and she breathed the name excitedly, "A kodama…!" The tree spirit, starkly there in front of her, was never something she expected to see in her lifetime. And it brought a great deal of hope to her, seeing one here like this. It only meant she was ever closer to her destination.

Only then did her attention shift back to the man, who had started to pick up a rock to throw out of fear at the little spirit. "No!" she admonished, rushing forward quickly to take his hand and stop him. In surprise he stared up at her, shocked by her interference.

Levy was oblivious to his surprise, and instead gently uncurled his fingers from the rock, and dropped it to the side. "They're said to be the sign of a healthy forest. And good luck," she tried to explain, her eyes crinkling with a smile as she looked upon the little figure. The pink-haired boy looked to her, incredulous, like every word that had left her lips was in a different language. She returned her gaze to him and pulled her cowl from her mouth. "It's okay, calm down or you'll make your injuries worse. Your ankle looks pretty swollen." Her gaze flicked to the purpling joint, "I'm Levy. I'm here to help."

The boy opened his mouth first to respond, perhaps with gratitude, when another thought hit him. "Hold on, did you... did you pull us from the river?" he asked as he finally pulled his eyes from the spirit and looked to the cloaked woman.

"I did. Your comrade is worse off than you, but he's alive." Her answer garnered a look of disbelief from the boy, who looked her over top to bottom and took a moment to register how small she was.

The pink-haired boy prickled a little, glancing to his unconscious comrade whose arm was bent at a terrible angle. "You don't look like you're from here," Natsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "and you pulled both of us from that river when we're nearly twice your size. How do I know you're not a demon?"

Levy flinched at the word, feeling the burn in her arm flare up slightly. She hesitated for a moment, before she pulled back her hood, revealing her face to him just as the wind blew her cerulean locks into her face. "I'm not a demon," she assured, "and I'm _not that small!_ " She protested sharply.

The boy stared at her. It had been surprising enough to find that she was a woman, but Levy's appearance couldn't have been mistaken for a demon if she tried. He relaxed, and only then did a painful wince pinch his face. The adrenaline must have worn off. "... Natsu. And my friend is Gray," he replied cautiously. He kept his eyes on the kodama until the little creature faded away and then others appeared around them. He did his best to take the woman's word and not react, but still he flinched and clenched his fists.

"Where are you two from? I am headed west; I can take you if you're along the way."

"West! Yes, we're west," Natsu replied enthusiastically, relief coloring his features. "A place called Iron Town."

Levy perked up, thrilled by the coincidence. _No, not a coincidence. This was decided; it was supposed to happen this way._ She thought, a small smile finally settling on her features. Slowly things were turning in her favor, and Levy clung to the bit of optimism she found herself with. "Alright." She looked to the white figurines scattered around them. "Little ones," she called out, "will you allow us passage through your forest?" As though in response, all of them rattled in unison and rose onto little feet that carried them lightly into the vegetation.

"Wait," Natsu protested suddenly, "we can't go through the forest. There's a usable trail along the river and…" the boy trailed off as Levy hoisted up Gray like he weighed nothing at all, and carried him over to Yakul.

"The trail is washed out; the rains were too hard yesterday," Levy stated, all too aware of the look he was giving her and why.

"Are you listening? I said we _can't_ go through the forest. Humans die in the forest. The gods live there," Natsu tried to push again, but Levy wouldn't budge.

In fact, her thoughts drifted to the big cats she had encountered at the river. "Yakul isn't afraid, and the kodama will lead us. Your friend is badly injured, we have to get him back as quickly as we can, and it looks like our most direct path is through the forest." Levy situated him in the saddle and motioned for Natsu to get behind and hold him in place. "Besides, I must go where the gods are."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally! We are getting into the good stuff SO SOON YAY. Starting to take some deviations from the story, and I will take more as it goes on. For now, hope you enjoy! And for anyone who missed it, my redesign of the Forest God is here, and stay tuned for the Nightwalker redesign sometime soon as well! As always, thanks to amaranth121 for beta-ing.

* * *

Gajeel's preoccupied thoughts were almost tangible, particularly to Pantherlily who had to endure the relentless fidgeting in his coat. The turn of the afternoon's events, resulting in Metalicana's injury, was worrisome enough. Finding another human, one that looked so different from the Iron Town soldiers, was merely an added complication. The humans continued to grow bolder, encroaching more and more into their forest and bringing the destruction with them. He should have killed her, and would have if his father hadn't pushed them onwards. But, all that said, he couldn't seem to get those brilliant blue locks out of his head. She looked unlike any human he had ever seen before, and her boldness was more than memorable..

"That was the girl I found. The one with the deer," the scarred leopard broke the tense silence, and he could feel the man's hands grip into his pelt.

" _That_ was the one you almost-" Gajeel cut himself off, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. If she ain't with Iron Town, then I don't care. Long as she stays out of our way," he growled, turning his gaze to the trail of blood left behind by his father on the mossy floor.

"The child is irrelevant," Metalicana rumbled, trying to control the sway in his gait. Each step ignited the pain from the hole in his flesh, even though Gajeel had managed to remove the bullet. "Titania will be returning to their hold by nightfall, and we have weakened them. They will spend their night licking their wounds," the leopard turned his head, regarding Gajeel with cold eyes, "and that will be your chance."

A toothy, battle-hungry grin spread on the man's face as he pulled his mask down over his face. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Y'know, if you wanna have a death wish, that's fine. But do you really have to drag _us_ along with you?" Natsu groaned, trying to keep Gray upright and balanced on the elk's back.

Levy turned her eyes back to her talkative companion, trying to give him a look of reassurance. "We will be out of here in good time. The kodama are leading us through." The little white figures danced along their path, fading in and out of view. At least hundreds of them pranced along their path, rattling gently. "I will get you both home; you have my word."

The farther they went into the forest, the greater the kodama's numbers became. Which did little to ease the defensive demeanor of the pink-haired boy. At least until they all started to file up into a colossal tree. A small smile crossed her face, watching them all settle up into the branches. "That must be their mother," she remarked. One after the other, the figures raised their hand and pointed forward, directing Levy and her group to continue forward the way they were going. The blue-haired woman nodded, smiling her gratitude up to the spirits, "Thank you."

Natsu, in contrast, shot them a warning glare and mumbled threats under his breath. His threats dried up, however, when they pushed between a line of trees and came upon what was on the other side.

Levy stopped, eyes wide. The appearance of the forest had changed drastically, with a myriad of clear ponds and flowing creeks all along the forest floor. Massive trees, standing and fallen alike, dwarfed them, and a rich layer of green moss covered everything. She felt very small - smaller than usual - in this space, in more ways than one. "There is magic here," she whispered, reaching back for Yakul's reins and pulling them forward.

Both she and Natsu found themselves in silence, with the mossy floor swallowing the sounds of their footsteps. In awe, she turned her gaze up to the canopy, where golden shafts of light fell. _How fortunate that we would discover such a place; it's an honor to be led here,_ she thought, lowering her gaze.

Splashes of red caught her attention, and curiously she crouched down to the soft bed of moss. She reached out to touch the red liquid, surprised to find that it was blood. _It's fresh. Maybe an hour._ Levy looked then to large tracks that accompanied the blood, her brows raising when she realized what they were. _They're feline,_ she thought. _There's little doubt; Metalicana and the other two must have come through here. We really have entered the land of the gods._

"H-hey," Natsu finally broke the silence with a cautious tone, "we should probably get out of here. There are places we aren't supposed to go."

Levy breathed the fresh air deep and closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the gentle sound of flowing water and the quiet birdsongs. For the time being, she couldn't feel the burning sensation in her arm, and the unease had started to lessen. "We'll stay here for now," she finally said, opening her eyes. "We should rest and give Yakul a break." She walked back to them and reached up to pull down the unconscious man with ease. Carefully, she laid him down onto the ground, and reached up to Natsu to offer her right hand.

He stared at her for a moment, scrutinizing the bandaged arm. "Who are you?" he asked. " _What_ are you?"

Levy sighed, exhaustion weighing heavy on her face. She opened her mouth to answer him, but hesitated. It wasn't an answer she felt she could give anymore. She had told him who she was, but _what_ she was at this point, she hardly knew. The woman's gaze drifted to the side in thought, but a cluster of iridescent butterflies caught her attention. She tilted her head and crept forward, watching as a few of them scattered from an impression in the moss.

"More tracks?" she mused. It didn't resemble the leopard tracks they had seen before, and they continued through the water leading further into the forest. _These weren't made by any animal I have seen before_ , she thought, scanning the forest in front of them. The sound of the water and each chirp from the birds above faded away, leaving Levy with silent focus.

Her eyes were drawn to a distant parting of the trees through which golden sunlight glowed brightly. Levy squinted when she picked up on motion, and she was able to see something walking between the trees.

Deer. A small herd of deer, both stags and doe, walking oblivious to their presence. One after the other followed in a line with no real urgency, before a different silhouette passed into view. A small gasp pulled past her lips, seeing luminescent blue markings first. The figure looked almost canine in nature, but it too bore antlers atop its head like the stags, adorned with orbs of yellow light. It paused, and turned its head to regard them quietly. Levy could not make out more details of the creature aside from the silhouette and blue markings that outlined the face and speckled down its back.

There was a brief moment of profound reverence, and Levy knew immediately that she was in the presence of something above them all.

Just as gently as the peace had fallen upon them, it was broken. A sudden agony hit Levy as her right arm convulsed grotesquely. She dropped to her knees as an involuntary cry of pain tore from her. She clutched her arm to her chest, trying in vain to stop the spasms and the pain that was searing up her arm and into the rest of her body.

"L-Levy! Hey! Are you alright?!" Natsu called out to her, trying to approach, but was unable to get off Yakul's back on his own.

In desperation, Levy fell forward and thrust her arm into the cool water for any sort of relief. It shook terribly, reacting violently against the water for almost a minute before it finally relaxed.

The blue-haired woman coughed out the breaths that had almost been stolen from her, and urgently she looked up to the clearing for any sight of the creature. All she caught was its long, solid tail before that disappeared as well. The golden light died, leaving them behind in empty quiet, and the birds did not return.

Levy smiled bitterly, pulling back up from the water and staring at the empty space. _Even the spirits look down upon me,_ she thought. She shook her head, not wanting to linger on what just happened, and instead set to retrieving her stone bowl such that she could scoop up some water and bring it to the now semi-conscious male on the ground. It was an active effort to ignore the piercing and protective stare of the the boy still atop Yakul.

"What was that?" Natsu asked, holding onto his skepticism.

"Nothing," Levy replied, a little more sharply than she had intended. She paused and tried again, "Please don't ask me questions I can't answer. Just trust that I am trying to help you. Please." She directed pleading eyes to the rosy-haired boy, who looked a bit taken aback for a moment. Finally, he nodded in agreement, looking mildly ashamed. Levy offered him a small, grateful smile, before turning her attention back to Gray.

"Here," Levy brought the water to Gray's lips, which he drank readily when he realized what it was.

He breathed a little stronger after, and his lips moved wordlessly for a moment. He started to make noise, before finally uttering a word: "Juvia."

Levy looked up to Natsu curiously, and he had a distant look on his own face. "We all have people we need to get home to."

She nodded in understanding as the man drifted off again. She pulled up her hood and raised her cowl over her mouth in anticipation of leaving the forest for the open. "Then we shouldn't linger. We'll move onward," she glanced to Yakul, who still looked tired. "I'll take your friend." Without hesitation, the small woman carefully hauled up the man. _He doesn't feel heavy at all._ His arms draped forward over her shoulders, she held his legs up at her sides to keep him from dragging - due to her deficiency in height - and with a little hop was able to position him up as high as she could on her back.

Her elk took her cue and followed after her. "Do you have anyone to get back to?" Natsu asked, trying to break the heavy silence.

She flinched, avoiding any sort of eye contact with him. It took her a few seconds, but she finally replied with a simple, "Yeah." It was easier to lie, and it granted her just a little more reliability. Levy tried to focus only on carrying Gray as gently as possible, navigating over logs and roots where no path through had been established. They did not have the Kodama to guide them anymore, but Levy felt they had been granted with a general direction that kept her moving forward.

As they moved out of the thicket with the creeks, they found themselves back in the same kind of forestry as before. The farther they went, the thinner the trees became. When the wind blew a certain way, she started to pick up the the scent of burning wood, along with something a little more acrid that she couldn't pinpoint.

Eventually, the source came with the end of the trees. Coming into the open, Natsu finally exhaled a breath of relief and excitement for what looked, to Levy, like a dismal and horrible place: a fortress, built onto a bare hill against the large river and guarded by tall walls and wooden pikes impaled all up the hillside. From within, she could hear the steady rhythm of hammers on metal, keeping tempo with one another.

"That's it?" Levy asked, unsure. It was stark against the forestry they had just emerged from, and the contrast against the rich, mossy thicket that had graced them earlier was jarring. All things considered, it was terribly ugly compared to the rich forest, and she could only imagine the trees that had been destroyed to make such a place. The Amishi villages were built around the trees, and situated into clearings. When trees needed to be used, it was only as much as was necessary: never more.

What she saw in front of her was excessive. Every log in the fence and every pike - undoubtedly built for defense against the creatures whose habitat they had stolen for such a place - marked the death of a magnificent tree: a home for the Kodama.

"That's home! You were telling us the truth! I knew that cutting through the forest was the best idea!" Natsu cried, flashing a toothy smile, with relief and joy lighting up his features.

She rolled her eyes, but decided to go along with the jovial response, simply because it was something she could use after the incident in the forest. And really, it was a positive to have gotten to the two injured boys home. They had been clearly left for dead, and it was some comfort to know that without her intervention, they would have perished.

With a huff, she repositioned Gray on her back and trudged forward towards the compound. "It's a fortress," Levy commented.

"It's Lady Scarlet's Iron Town," Natsu replied. "She's the reason we've been able to make such success in a place like this. We can make iron from what we find in the sand here. The mineral is everywhere!" The pride seeped from him, and Levy was able to grasp the difference in their origins and the kind of worlds they both came from. Still, it was clear the boy was more than excited to be back, and he was practically bouncing in his seat to urge them forward.

As they came down the hillside from the greenery into the more desolate scape, the workers surrounding the facility started to pick up on their presence. There were calls of caution, before Natsu started to reply with exuberance. "Hey!" he called. "It's Natsu and Gray! We're home!"

With the announcing of their names, excitement bubbled around the compound in anticipation of their arrival. It was clear that they all, too, thought the boys were dead. Word spread rapidly of their arrival, and Levy began to feel fairly secondary to their reappearance. She supposed it didn't matter, as it wasn't a homecoming for her in any sense.

They trekked down the trail leading into the town, and as soon as they were close enough, Natsu was accosted by people inquiring about other survivors. A look of guilt fell onto his features, mirroring the guilt Levy felt as well. Could she have saved more?

"It's just us," Natsu answered, eyes downcast.

The quizzical stares kept drifting to Levy - considering she was still carrying Gray on her back - but the full attention was on Natsu, telling of his harrowing survival. For now at least. In time, a group of men came forward to take the other two away and finally tend to their wounds. They came to Natsu first, who shot a look to Levy and stated, "The stranger is the one who brought us back. We would be dead otherwise."

All eyes were on her then, and she shifted uncomfortably. Eventually the men approached her to take Gray from her, but bowed respectfully first. Carefully, she slid him down off her back and passed him over. "He's badly hurt; try not to jostle him too much," Levy cautioned, earning several, quick looks of surprise.

"Hold it!"

Her brown eyes swept up into the crowd, catching sight of a blue-haired man with a tattoo over his eye marching down towards them. She stiffened slightly to meet the serious-faced male, who walked with an air of authority and regarded her with apprehensive eyes. It was clear that outsiders were not well-regarded here.

"I appreciate you bringing these two back to us," he began, "but don't think that I haven't noticed something is amiss here. You expect me to believe that someone like _you_ got two injured men back here as fast as we did? Through the Forbidden Forest, no less?" Levy flinched, trying to remain calm and non-emotive. "Something here reeks of demon; you must be, for someone so small to navigate the Forest-"

" _Natsu!_ " The pounding of bare feet, along with the cry, cut the man off. All eyes turned to the blonde woman racing down the hill, tears brimming in her eyes. The crowd readily parted to let her through, and she skidded to a halt in front of the boy, who looked both relieved and a little scared at the same time.

"Lucy!" he started to reach for her, but she looked him over and then frowned deeply. She placed both her hands firmly on her hips and stood straight, looking down at the battered boy. Stray locks of blonde hair fell into her face, perfectly accenting the wild look in her eyes.

"You idiot! I was worried sick! And look at you; you were being careless again, I bet!" she scolded, leaving Natsu slack jawed in front of her, trying not to provoke her further.

"But, Lu…"

"Nuh uh! Don't you call me that. You could have died!" she continued as snickers and whispers started to pick up in the group around them.

Natsu's face flared red, before he inhaled deeply to defend himself, "Hey now, it isn't _my_ fault that my ox pulled me down the cliff! And it isn't _my_ fault that the leopard god decided to attack us too!"

" _A cliff!_ " Lucy nearly shrieked, and Natsu raised his good hand, trying to shush her.

"Can we do this later? I'm a little banged up here. Have a little more compassion!" he said, lowering his tone and looking uneasily at his amused peers. _I'm never going to hear the end of this!_

"Lucy," the tattooed man finally intervened, pulling his attention from a very quiet Levy. "Save it for later; you aren't helping."

The woman turned sharply to him, narrowing her eyes fiercely. "And _you_ , Jellal! Fat lot of good you did! Leaving your men behind," Lucy stomped towards him, stopping just in front of him and standing straight to leer up at him. "How about _you_ get your hands dirty for once?"

"That wasn't my call, and you know it, Lucy. Careful with your words," he responded evenly. He could understand her volatility. The entire town was on edge as soon as they returned, and there would be much grief in the homes that night for those who _didn't_ make it back. Lucy was almost one of them, and she was lashing out.

Thankfully for him, she seemed to take the words to heart, and turned her attention finally to Levy. The cloaked girl shifted a little uncomfortably under the probing stare. The concentration of people around her made her uneasy, and she wasn't used to crowds like this. The man, who she now knew as Jellal, made his distrust of her clear. Natsu had seen her arm, and the general was already suspicious. It was a delicate situation for her.

"You're the one that brought Natsu and Gray back right?" Levy responded with a nod, and Lucy clasped her hands together with a bright smile that Levy didn't think the previously raging woman was capable of. "Thank you so much for bringing him back, stranger," she leaned forward, trying to get a good look at Levy's eyes, "Hey, you may be short, but it takes a real man to haul those two lugs here alone. You've got really nice eyes; I bet you're a handsome one!"

"I'm _right here!_ " Natsu interrupted, but he went unheeded.

Something in the blonde's face seemed trustworthy. And flattery aside, she had very kind eyes. "I'm not that short," she responded with a hint of bitterness, "but you're welcome."

Lucy perked, along with anyone else in earshot, and blinked away her confusion. "You're…. you're not…?"

With a small sigh, Levy pulled down her cowl and removed her hood as well. The blonde woman gasped and stood back. "Well," Lucy finally said while laughing a bit, "so much for that."

Jellal, conversely, looked completely taken aback; Levy knew that she must have only reinforced his suspicions with the reveal of her gender.

"Aah, this just got much more interesting," a new voice called out, and Levy looked up to see a stunning woman with fiery red hair. She was dressed in much finer clothing than the rest, and the way the townspeople regarded her indicated that she had a place of power, above even the hard-faced Jellal. "I am now even more eager to meet with you, stranger," she smiled lightly. "Lucy, please bring her by my quarters after sunset. For now, bring in our injured and make sure they are given something warm to eat, including the outsider." The woman focused her gaze onto Levy, "You must be famished after such a trek. Allow us to show our gratitude for what you have done for us."

Levy would have been foolish to pass up a free meal. She nodded quickly, and with that, the woman turned to enter the compound. _I'm involved, I guess,_ she thought.

Lucy drew her attention when she placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly, "Come on, let's get you inside; the others will carry my reckless husband. You look exhausted."

* * *

"Here you go, Levy," the blonde smiled warmly and handed the bowl of rice to Levy, "rice fresh from the caravan."

"Thank you," Levy replied, eager for anything to eat. She hadn't had anything since the stew Cana made for them the night before, and she felt every hour since as a painful pang in her gut. But, for the sake of composure, she resisted shoving all of it barbarically into her face. "So what kind of place is this?" she asked, taking a large mouthful of the food.

Lucy raised her brows a little, unsure of the question at first. "Iron Town?" she looked up in thought and started to walk through the bustling area, beckoning Levy after her. "It used to just be a small mining village, but it was plagued by the boar god. The villagers were being picked off and couldn't make a living. Then, Lady Scarlet came with her men and her guns," she looked off wistfully, her face lit with absolute adoration. "They called her Titania. She seemed invincible, like a fierce goddess with her rifles, and the name stuck. The villagers were able to defend themselves, and she was able to pull them up to what Iron Town is now."

Levy listened intently, trying to see their side of the crisis. She couldn't help focusing on the high walls, and the bare hills surrounding them. "How did you come here? I couldn't help but notice that there are so many women here, and you don't look like soldiers."

Lucy laughed heartily, looking down at herself, "No! We are definitely not!" She pulled her tunic closed a little. "Lady Scarlet found us in the brothels and brought us here. We do honest work and earn our food and shelter. It beats the red light district," the blonde winked, and Levy squirmed a little, "and most of us met our husbands here." A pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

That was something at least. Every woman here had been brought from a terrible life, and given a second chance. "What kind of work do you do here?" she asked, looking to the large, golden-lit building that they were approaching. She had the feeling she was going to get her answer.

"We work the bellows to heat the forges," she smiled, pausing in front of the large, open entryway to the building. Droves of women, similarly dressed to Lucy, either rested along the walls, chatting with one another, or working the bellows themselves which involved standing in a line, clinging to hanging ropes, and pushing down a large platform in unison that puffed up breaths of steam. "It's just us women here; the men don't bother us unless we want them to, and we can do whatever we want. Our shifts are four days long, but then we get four days to rest," Lucy explained.

Levy blinked, watching the women work tirelessly. She surveyed their flushed faces, shining with sweat, but remarkably, not a one of them looked unhappy. They joked with one another, bursting with full, raucous laughter. _Well, considering where they came from, anything would be better._

"Lucy?" A tentative voice finally brought attention to the two standing in the entryway as another woman with blue hair approached them. "Is this the stranger that brought my love-" The woman stopped abruptly, her eyes focusing on Levy, who had turned to face her. Judging by the sheen of sweat on her face, Levy assumed that she was in the middle of her shift. "Gray's savior is a _woman?_ " she gasped, her blue eyes sweeping over Levy with great scrutiny. Lucy had only just begun to raise her hands to appease her when the curly-haired woman puffed her cheeks and straightened up, "A romantic rival!"

Lucy sighed, brushing her hands back through her hair, "Levy, this is Juvia, the wife of the other man you brought back with you." Levy nodded, looking baffled. "Juvia, she isn't a rival; she is just here to help."

There was a flash of uncertainty on the woman's face, betraying what Levy could only guess was a deeper lack of confidence. Still, Juvia concealed it quickly with a glare and placed her hands on her hips. "Juvia should extend her gratitude, then, for returning Gray safely."

Tentatively, Levy smiled, "You're welcome; I'm happy I was able to help people who are so cared for." She could see that her warmth had thrown Juvia off, if only slightly, and felt like it was a move in the right direction. "I can see that you love Gray very much. He's lucky to have you." Again, the other blue-haired woman looked unsure, but a warm blush finally colored her cheeks as she placed her palm to her own face and looked to the side. The wistful, happy look in her eyes explained everything to Levy.

The people here were fiercely protective of one another, and they were all tied together by this Lady Scarlet person who, from the description of everyone she had met thus far, seemed like a hero to everyone here in one way or another. Levy couldn't overlook the justice that had been done for all these people who had been given a safe place to live.

The manner in which they had established themselves in this land was tragic in its own right, however. She couldn't get one particular piece of information out from the back of her mind. Lady Scarlet had helped them seize the land from the boar god; the connection to her own experience was impossible to ignore.

Levy was overwhelmingly conflicted because everyone here seemed so genuine. Lucy alone had a smile that brought her a warmth she hadn't felt since she was back in her own village. She was someone Levy felt could easily become a very close friend. But the possibility that Iron Town was the reason she suffered so - the reason she had to leave home - was enough to overshadow all of that.

With a sad smile, Levy to the blonde woman at her side. "Thank you for being so welcoming," she began, flicking her gaze back to Juvia briefly, "and I am so happy that you have your loved ones back again, but I'm afraid I can't stay. I know this Lady Scarlet wanted to see me, but I really can't linger. I'm on my own journey, and I have places I must go."

Lucy frowned deeply, looking disappointed by the announcement. "Wait; don't," she protested. "You just got here; at least take some time to rest."

Levy looked unsure, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "I wish I could, but-"

The blonde shook her head and held up her hands with a knowing smile, "Take the time to meet with her. I guarantee you it will be worth your while in some way. Get a good night's sleep after, and if you still want to leave in the morning, then you will be leaving with a clear head and a full belly." Levy sighed and searched for words to protest, but came up with nothing: a struggle that didn't go unnoticed by Lucy, who smiled and winked at her. "You know I'm right, so that settles it. Come on, I'll bring you to her quarters, she's expecting you."

The blue-haired woman couldn't shake her unease. But regardless of how uncomfortable the connections were, she couldn't forget that she was looking for answers. She just had to prepare herself to get answers that she wouldn't be happy with.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's finally here! Thank everyone for being so patient! This is the chapter I have been SO EXCITED to write, and it's been my fuel for even starting this crossover. So I hope you guys love it as much as I do! As always, big thanks to my beta, Amaranth121.

* * *

"I am so pleased to finally have the chance to speak with you in private," the flame-haired woman remarked as she regarded Levy with calm, brown eyes.

Levy, by contrast, stood stiff in front of the woman whom she was not yet certain she could trust. Her uneasiness from the course of the night had not lessened in any respect, and though the women at the bellows had been more than kind, the information she had gathered continued to eat at her. "Thank you for having me," Levy forced out.

Erza smiled knowingly, not oblivious to the guarded tone. "Of course. I wanted to thank you, personally, for bringing our two men back safely. Even if such a feat, from a woman such as yourself-if I may be so forward- has raised quite a bit of suspicion," her eyes flicked, amusedly, to the scowling Jellal standing to her right. He had begrudgingly agreed to tolerate the visit from the outsider, even if he said he would only do so to gather information about the strange woman. "I am more than intrigued by you, Miss Levy. I admit, it is my primary reason for asking you here," she returned her gaze to the blue-haired woman. "What brings you here? You're clearly not from the area."

Levy took a deep breath, and nodded slowly. "I've come a very long way, from the East, after I was forced to leave my home. I appreciate your kindness, and I am happy that I was able to help. But you deserve my honesty; I cannot rightly say that I am happy my journey has brought me here."

Erza, surprisingly, laughed in response. "Yes, girl, I can see that. You needn't say. I am more interested in the 'why' of the matter. You said yourself that we have been nothing but kind to you, which leads me to conclude that you have a purpose in our town, whether you like it or not."

 _She's intuitive. At the very least that should make this easier; I can be direct with her,_ Levy thought. "You're right," she responded, as she reached up to remove the bandages from her cursed arm. The ribbons fell away, revealing the marred, purple flesh. A look of shock flashed across Jellal's face, but Erza's was only that of understanding.

"Ahh, now it makes sense. A curse," the red-head mused. "Why does that bring you to us?"

Levy was already pulling the iron ball from a small pouch at her hip, "My village was attacked by a boar who had been turned into a demon by this. I know now that this iron ball must have come from here. Am I right, Lady Scarlet?" She cocked her head a little, eyes slightly narrowed, "The orb was embedded in the boar's chest and drove him mad with rage. This arm is the price I paid for protecting my family from his rampage, and now I bear his curse: a curse that will kill me as well."

Lady Scarlet raised a brow and tilted her head. "So is that it then? Are you here for revenge? Your calm demeanor tells me otherwise."

Levy shook her head, "No. The opposite. I was unsure when I started my journey what I was looking for, or what my purpose was. But it is hatred that drove the boar, and it is hatred that will kill me in kind. I am here for answers, and most of all I am here to see with eyes unclouded by hatred."

Erza raised her eyes, looking both baffled and amused as though Levy had said something in a foreign language. "How naive," she replied, rising now to her feet. "Jellal, take over here for me, please." Before he could protest, she was already walking out, beckoning Levy to follow her.

Despite the pit in her stomach, Levy knew it was necessary to accompany the woman. Erza was silent for most of the walk, but their surroundings were filled with the sound of hammers on metal. The smoke was heavy, and it started to burn her throat. _They must be so accustomed to such poison… do they even remember what pure forest air is like anymore?_ She thought, distracted by the glow of the forges once more. Curiously, she raised her brows and looked to the scarlet woman, who did not pause in front of its doors but instead continued towards the border of the town.

"I am sure Lucy already gave you a tour. But I imagine she did not tell you _why_ iron is so important to us here," she glanced back to Levy, who shook her head in response. Erza nodded a greeting to a guard at the base of the steps leading up to the catwalk along the wall. "Every person that you have seen here has been affected, in one way or another, by the forest around us. They have lost families, friends, entire villages to the beasts out there." As they reached the top, she swept her head out in front of her, gesturing to the barren hillsides around them. "They had no hope for survival before I came here with my men and my rifles. This was a half-destroyed village before. And now it is a thriving, successful town. It is because of my weapons, and my iron. With our forges, and all of our iron, we can make better weapons, and lots of them. We can continue to grow."

"But at what cost? Do you not see the destruction you have wrought? Your iron reached all the way to my village, and because of it I bear this curse," Levy retorted, keeping her gaze fixed on Erza, rather than the destruction around them.

"For that I am sorry," Erza turned to her, a surprising amount of sincerity in her features, "but you are missing the forest for the trees. Don't you see? We are in an arms race with the beasts. We cannot coexist with one another, and by definition someone must lose that battle. Would you ask us to lose, Levy?"

"You are wrong, it's not that simple. Humans and beasts have coexisted for centuries. On the basis of respect for one another. What you have done here is destroy their home," the blue-haired woman shot back.

"Such an idealistic point of view, so nai-"

"No," Levy prickled, "you are blinded, you can't see what you've done. You destroyed their home. You attack them with your weapons and turn them into demons. And now you seek to make more of these weapons… When will you be happy, Lady Scarlet? When will it be enough?" Each word uttered intensified the burn in her cursed arm, and she could feel the anger boil in her chest. Her fingers itched to grasp her blade, but she resisted. Erza looked unphased.

"I understand your fire. It's my fault that you are cursed, and for that I am sorry. Your desire for such an ideal world is admirable. But that is not the world we live in. Either they die, or we do. That is the reality of it, I will not abandon these people." The resolve in her voice gave Levy pause. "You are an extraordinary person, Levy. And that curse could be a gift in disguise. You could help us; help your own species. The world is changing, and we must change with it. Stay here, and help us kill the Forest Spirit."

Levy balked, the very request offending every part of her being. "You would do that? Kill the very heart of the forest?"

Erza smiled, an expression that was condescending whether or not she intended it to be so. "Our survival will be assured, the gods will turn into mindless animals, and the Prince of the Beasts will become human again." Erza squared her stance as a breeze shifted red strands into her face. A proud determination burned in her eyes.

"The Prince of Beasts?" Levy asked.

"They call him Prince Mononoke. It is said that he was once a child here, in the village that existed before Iron Town. Then he was stolen away by the leopard god, Metalicana. The cat devoured his soul and now he lives only to kill me." A bitter smile pulled at her lips as the woman turned her gaze to the moon.

Levy took in a sharp breath as the clear memory of the man, face covered with blood, popped into her thoughts. _Is he really not human?_ she thought. The idea didn't seem so outlandish. It seemed most believable that the man she had seen across the river, flanked by a god, was anything _but_ human.

Levy opened her mouth to speak, but another sound stopped her. Both women turned their gazes to the dark hills, as a loud but chilling noise filled the air. It was rough, deep and guttural... and it sounded distinctly like sawing wood. "Ah… He is here…" Erza mused. Sure enough, the sound of an alarm followed, stirring all of Iron Town into action. "Fight with us, Levy." Before she could respond, Erza was descending the stairs, disappearing into the chaos that was growing within the town.

"W-wait!" She called, trying to follow. _He's here! Is he here to kill them? What do I do?_ Her thoughts raced, but they only settled once more on the memory of his face. She swallowed hard and pulled up her hood and cowl, racing through the streets. The shouts of men and sudden gunfire drew her attention, directing her to the source. _That way!_

The screams became louder, and she turned a corner just in time to see a blur dashing in between guards, knocking them over. Before she knew it, the dark blur was upon her, and the shine of a weapon was just enough to tip her off and draw her own blade in defense. The clang of metal upon metal was deafening, and her entire arm contracted as she slid backwards from the force. Levy was only able to see the glimmer of his eyes through the holes in the mask as he towered over her, his hair and his pelt adding to his size. With a growl, he shoved her away and raced past her, taking to the rooftops and disappearing from sight.

 _I have to stop him!_ Levy thought urgently, making chase through the streets. She sheathed her blade again and took the first ladder she spotted to the roofs above, hoping for a better vantage point with which to locate him. The huts were placed close enough together that she could leap from roof to roof, and the power of her curse only aided her further.

The sounds of distress were her guide, bringing her further and further towards the center of Iron Town. A familiar voice heralded her arrival to the eye of the storm.

"Prince of Beasts!" Erza bellowed, standing strong in the open square. Jellal stood at the ready behind her, and to her left and right were two women, toting rifles. All except for Lady Scarlet stood tense, ready for a fight. The red-head seemed profoundly calm, smiling in anticipation. This was a moment she had long been expecting, and was more than ready for. "I know you are here for your revenge, for your forest, and the animals we killed for it. Well, here I am!" she raised her arms, eyes scanning the rooftops for any sign of the masked male. "Just know that I stand here with two women who want theirs as well, for the husbands you and your panthers stole from them!"

Levy's heart pounded in her ears from her spot on the roof. This had all escalated so quickly, and now more than ever, she could see that both sides had lost so much. So many of these women had lost friends, lovers, and family. And around them, the forest was barren on the bones of the animals slaughtered to clear it. She felt completely torn between her anguish over the destruction of nature, and the many wonderful people she had met here who were just trying to survive.

A flash of movement caught her attention and she swung her gaze up to the high peak of the rooftop. She gasped, seeing the man standing there, lit by the omnipresent glow of the forges. He slowly angled his masked face downwards, and Levy followed his gaze to Erza. More of the townspeople filtered into the square, brandishing their weapons, all to battle this one man who seemed to strike such fear into them all.

The town was ready. They had waited a long time for this, and every one of them was armed to the teeth for it. "He can't," she whispered, losing count of the rifles that awaited him. "He'll be slaughtered." The revelation hit her hard, along with the realization that she couldn't bare to see that happen. "Stop!" she cried, scrambling a little farther up the rooftop. "You can't, it's a trap; you'll be killed!"

He turned his head only slightly to regard her, but there was no pulling him from his course. Levy could see the determination in his stance, and it only urged her forward. " _Please_ , go back to the forest! You don't need to die!"

A strong wind whipped past him, pushing his large black mane all around him. As though taking his cue from nature, he lifted the dagger in his grasp, and leaned forward and took off at break-neck speed down the roof.

Levy couldn't articulate what compelled her to race forward, thinking she could somehow stop the hulking, but surprisingly nimble beast. Against reason, she bolted to try and intercept him. She felt her senses heighten, and all at once everything around her slowed down. She was hyper aware of the burning in her arm, but focused only on the prince.

Somehow she had closed the distance, and he had only begun to turn his head to her again when gunfire erupted. All around her the rooftop exploded into fragmented debris, and she skid to a halt, trying to clear herself from the line of fire. Her body responded with excess, moving more adeptly than she had ever known to be possible with reflexes that somehow cleared her from all danger, save for a shattered piece of wood that sliced her cheek.

In the chaos, she caught sight of him trying to dodge as well. And he did manage to avoid the first wave, but it was a blast of debris that knocked him off his feet and sent him tumbling down the rest of the way.

Cheers erupted from the crowd below, and dread bloomed in her gut. "No!" She cried, rushing to follow. He tumbled the whole way, finally falling from the rooftop and just barely landing on his hands and feet. The townspeople saw their chance, and Levy knew that unless she interfered, they would be upon him and killing him right there. _I can't let that happen! This is senseless!_

He rose to his feet, repositioning the dagger in his grip and edging forward. But his opponents did not give him the chance to advance.

"Fire!"

She could hear the scarlet woman shout, and gunfire dutifully followed. In slow motion, Levy watched his mask shatter and his body recoil backwards. His back hit the ground hard, and although she begged for him to move, he was motionless. He was vulnerable, he was down, and he was being advanced upon. In moments, they would overtake him.

In an act of desperation, Levy pulled up several stone shingles and looked for anything below that could serve her plan. Her gaze fixed on one of the large torches that stood in the path from the people to the beast prince. She tightened her grip on the stone plank, wound back, and only took a second to aim. _Like firing an arrow, Levy. Breathe,_ she reassured herself. On the exhale, she threw the object with such force that it created an audible whistle. It impacted the torch and completely shattered the wooden stand, sending flames and embers outwards hazardously enough to shock the crowd and push them back.

Wasting no time, she dropped the rest from her hands and raced down to the male, dropping to the ground next to him. With his face fully exposed, and not covered in blood this time, she could clearly make out his features. His brow, nose, and chin were adorned with silver studs, and streaks of red dashed down his cheeks. It was only now that she realized how large he was compared to her. For the brief moment, he looked almost peaceful. And he looked surprisingly human. Handsome almost. But Levy had no time to waste staring at him, and without thinking, she leaned forward to take his shoulders. "Wake up! You need to get out of here! You need-"

Mere moments after she touched him, piercing red eyes snapped open and a snarl instantly contorted his features. Like a wounded animal, he lashed out first with his hand, pushing Levy backwards. Eyes wide, she drew her own blade in her left hand as he leapt up into a crouch and lunged at her. She could only hear the pounding of her heart in her ears, and with a shock of pain from her arm, she swung her blade up to block him. The weapons hit with a piercing _clang_ , and the force pushed her backwards in the dirt. "Please, stop! I don't want to fight you!" And no truer words had been spoken. Not only did she want this man to survive, but she knew that fighting him was foolhardy at best, and suicidal at worst.

He didn't hear her, or chose not to as he continued his assault with swipes that were barely blurs to the naked eye. But to Levy, the movements were clear and defined, and her body moved before she even had time to will it to. The blows, by the sound and rush of wind against her with each swing, were of monumental force. But she was able to meet them, both with speed and the strength enough to stop the hits.

The man snarled in frustration, staring down at the hooded figure whose face he couldn't make out fully. Whoever it was, they weren't his target, and all it was doing was stealing time from the battle he should be having with Titania. He stopped his assault abruptly and raced past her, his sudden change catching Levy off guard. He charged towards the group that stood between him and Erza, and once close enough he hit the ground hard and launched himself up into the air. His hair and the leopard pelt trailed behind him, and had he not been the aggressor, he would have looked magnificent.

The prince cleared the obstacles, and landed within clear view of the red-haired woman, Instantly a satisfied grin spread across his face, and a deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. " _Gi-he-he_ , finally. I have you," he growled. Tightening his grip on his weapon, he shifted his weight from foot to foot, before he rushed her.

With a smile of her own, Erza dropped her heavy coat, leaving her leaving her only with a sleeveless white tunic and red hakama. She drew the blade at her waist and slid her foot out to take a stance, ready for him.

He made the first swing: a wide forward sweep that she met with an upward slash that staggered him backwards. The air was filled with the chants of her followers in her favor and the strikes of their weapons against one another. Amazingly, the previously composed and calm woman met his attacks with fervor and equal enjoyment for the battle. "Come now, Gajeel, surely you have more than this. You've come to kill me, haven't you?" she goaded, a tactic that clearly drew the desired effect as he intensified his attack.

Levy finally regained her wits, and turned to look at the cheering crowd. They were truly, overwhelmingly thrilled by the violence, and actively cheering for the man to die. The entirety of the scene broke her heart, and she couldn't fully wrap her head around such enjoyment for something as tragic. _How can they? It's barbaric! They may both think they're right, but they can't just slaughter each other!_

The woman prickled. She turned and clenched her fists, feeling the pain rise in her arm. She welcomed it, and she could feel the darkness descend upon her. The fever pitch of the blades hitting one another set her forward, and Levy rushed towards the conflict. _I have to stop them; I can't let them do this!_

In her line of sight, she could see Jellal move to face her. There was a brief moment where he caught up to what was happening, and he quickly drew his own blade. "Stop! Traitor, _stop!_ I don't want to hurt you!" He lifted the weapon in a defensive stance and positioned himself in Levy's way.

Instinctively, she reached out mid run to move him out of her way, and he reacted readily with his blade. She skid to a halt as she, reflexively, caught the weapon in her right hand, with Jellal mirroring the shock she felt. Levy couldn't hesitate, and as she tried to push it away, she could feel the metal bend in her grip. The spasms erupted in her cursed arm again, and the aura emanating from it was almost tangible.

"Please don't," Levy choked out, twisting the metal back like it was made of rubber. Jellal stood, stunned, and made no move to stop her when Levy nearly threw the sword from her grasp in horror. The people around them backed away, regarding her with fear. Their stares cut her deep, but she ran regardless. As Levy bolted into the crowd, she led with her shoulders and moved everyone from her way as though they were children.

She burst into the clearing just in time to see Erza stagger backwards from a heavy strike, her stance broken and guard left open. The prince saw his chance and lunged, and once more, everything slowed down. Without thinking, her right hand seized his blade arm mid swing. " _Agh!_ " Her feet skid in the dirt from the force she intercepted and her hood and cowl fell backwards, blue locks flying into her face.

Everything stopped. Wide, red eyes swung sharply to stare down at her, mouth parted mid-snarl. Levy's chest heaved with quick breaths, and only then did she understand what she had done. Her arm burned fiercely, but held steady as stone.

Gajeel stared in shock, realizing now that the small, infuriating figure that had thwarted him at several points during his onslaught was a woman: a tiny one at that. And there she was, having stopped him completely, looking absolutely stunned that she had done so. For a moment, Gajeel's rage wavered as he took in the small woman's features. _This is the girl… the one from the river. But Lily said she wasn't from Iron Town! What is she doing here?_

The still was shattered when Erza turned to seize her chance, but Levy stopped her swing with the blade in her other hand. "You have to stop. This is mindless. All you're doing is feeding your hatred; there is no point to this!" the blue-haired woman cried.

Erza gave a bitter smile, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "No point? No point in protecting my people? In them protecting the ones they love? This man and his beasts would destroy us, given the chance; they've already taken many of our own. It is just a matter of survival. Now get out of my way!" She pushed against Levy, but made no purchase against the cursed woman.

"You are no different than the boar. The hatred is eating you from the inside out, and it will consume you entirely until you become a demon. No matter how righteous you think you are, this is what hatred looks like! Turning you against everything, until there is only yourself left to burn!" Levy shouted.

Understanding now what she had to do, Levy gave suddenly, surprising Erza just enough to stagger her forward. Just as quickly as she had relented, Levy shoved her machete upwards harshly, breaking Erza's stance just quickly enough to pull her blade away, flip it in her grasp, and drive the hilt up into her gut, just beneath the rib cage. The woman let out a harsh cough as her eyes went wide and she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Only then was Gajeel able to shake off his shock, and pulled against the woman's grip. "Let me go, woman! This is _my fight!_ Do you want to die too? I ain't here to kill anyone but Titania, so get the hell out of my way!" he roared, pulling uselessly against the arm that had started to exude a dark aura once again. Tendrils of darkness rose from the limb, and Gajeel understood then that she wasn't human, and that the flesh touching him was evil to the core. A deep, instinctive and self-preserving fear rose in him, which he quickly turned to rage. " _Let me go!"_ He reared back his free hand to strike, but with one blurred motion, Levy shifted her grip on the blade again and struck him in the same way she had done to Erza, putting every ounce of her strength into it.

Like the scarlet woman, he dropped, stunned by the power of such inhuman strength. "Someone come and take Erza," Levy announced, lifting the man's arm and positioning herself under it. With ease, she lifted him up and turned away from Titania and her followers. "I will handle the Prince of Beasts. Forget us," she muttered, watching the crowd open up in front of her.

"You can't leave!" one of the women shouted behind her. She paused, turning her gaze over her shoulder and seeing the barrel pointed at her. The hesitation was clear in the woman's face, her finger quivering over the trigger. She didn't want to shoot Levy; that was obvious. With that much certain, the blue-haired woman turned, and continued to walk away. There was a sudden cry, urging someone to shoot, and then a surprised shriek.

What followed was a pain unlike anything she had ever felt. It was a piercing, burning wave that shot through her, accompanied by the splash of red on the soil in front of her. She looked down at herself, seeing the open wound that had been torn into her side by the graze of the bullet. _This is bad…_

It was the curse that allowed her to continue forward, and once out of the square, she could see Yakul waiting for her. "Here, boy… help me…" she called to him, and obediently the elk came to her side. With a hard heave, Levy hoisted the prince up to drape across Yakul's back. She steadied herself against her companion's side, and continued to walk with resolve through the streets, unhindered by the villagers.

They passed the forges, and she lifted her gaze to meet with both Lucy and Juvia at the front of the group. "L-Levy? What's going on-" The blonde trailed off, seeing both the man on Yakul's back and the growing red stain down Levy's side. The blue-haired woman didn't… couldn't answer. She couldn't even look the blonde in the eyes for shame of the divide that they now had, and couldn't mend. Levy had chosen her side.

She pressed onwards, finally coming to the gate, guarded heavily. "You cannot leave, stranger. Please stop this; we don't want to hurt you. We are grateful to you…!" they pleaded, but Levy's distant stare went straight through them both. She left Yakul's side to step forward, and place her palms on the gate.

"What are you doing? It takes ten men to open that gate! You're going to kill yourself in that state!" She could hear them shout behind her, but she could pay them no heed. The burn pulsed through her, and as she pushed against the wood, she could see the tangible aura emanate from her arm. The dark tendrils reached outwards, entwining with the wood, and traveling up her arm. The power swayed her hair and was enough to push everyone away from her out of fear. With a heavy push, the gate budged, and started to open outwards with her efforts, until she stood directly below it, supporting it with both hands.

"Come on, Yakul. Out," Levy choked out, her arms trembling with the effort as the red pool expanded below her. Obediently, the elk stepped out, just as a large black figure appeared in the road in front of them.

The black leopard stood silently, his large tail swaying harshly behind him. There was a quiet patience, but also a fierce focus on the unconscious prince atop the elk. "I have your prince. He is alright, and I will bring him to you." Levy called, turning one final time to look over her shoulder at the villagers she had once thought could be her friends. "I thank you for your help. But please, do not follow me." She stepped forward, and the gate slammed shut behind her resolutely.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ya'll, this one was a journey to try and write. I want so badly to give you guys what you deserve and expect with this chapter. I hope it is everything you want! Always, great thanks to amaranth121 for editing and helping me so much with this chapter and everything that was keeping me from writing it. Read and review please!

* * *

The smell of blood was overwhelming.

Levy couldn't tell if it was the curse that allowed her to be so aware of its scent, or because there was so much of it. What Levy could be certain of was that the curse kept her walking when she should have collapsed at the gate. She had an iron grip on Yakul's reins, both leading him and supporting herself as the unconscious prince had taken up all the space in the saddle with his bulk. She couldn't thank her companion's intuition enough; it was her saving grace that he knew her lean and tug on the reins did not mean to follow, but to lean the other way and keep her on her feet.

Cautiously, her gaze drifted to the shadow-cat in her periphery. He had made no move to get closer to them, but kept a golden stare on them with eyes that held a great deal of intelligence and sentience. This wasn't Metalicana, but instead the cat she had faced briefly in the clearing. His scar was a dead giveaway. _That feels like ages ago…_ she thought. There was a tense unease in their journey that kept Levy alert. More than anything, it was the sense of patience that was unnerving. He was a predator, and cursed or not, she was no match for him. He dwarfed both her and Yakul, and she was standing in between he and his unconscious ward; a detail that was likely keeping her alive for the time being.

But the panther was patient, a virtue of all apex predators. She was a wounded lamb, and she need only make one misstep. She was the vulnerable prey that the predator would not waste his energy on because she would be down eventually. At which point he need only close the distance between them.

In light of all this, what did it hurt to try and communicate? What had she to lose at this point?

"Where do you want me to take him?" She broke the silence, and the hoarse weakness of her own voice took her off guard. The flick of his ears was her only indicator that he had even heard her. "I do not know this forest. You... must have a home." Her mouth was dry. Levy swallowed hard, feeling darkness begin to move in on her.

The leopard did not respond, so she turned her eyes up to the full moon. _Ah. It's giving plenty of light so… that's a bad sign._ The corners of her vision started to fade, accompanied by the swirling of her thoughts. Had she not known better, she might have thought the earth was moving beneath her.

It was then that the prince started to stir on the elk's back, a deep and confused growl rumbling in his chest like an approaching storm. Levy's foot scuffed the dirt clumsily, and the leopard's demeanor went from the smoothness of a river to the sharpness of lightning. His entire body language shifted, muscles rippling taut beneath a midnight pelt. Pantherlily turned to face them directly, whiskers fanning out with a small snarl and pupils dilating. His ears went flat against his skull, his strong legs lowering him close to the earth.

Helplessly, she looked back to Yakul and tried to keep hold on the reins for support to keep her from falling backwards. But she could not fight off the weakness in her legs or the straps slipping through her grip. When her knees buckled, the cat sprung upon them. Instinctively, Yakul surged forward with wild kicks and snorts, jostling the prince awake.

Gajeel snarled in surprise, trying to get a hold of the bucking elk and steady himself after the sudden waking. "Calm down, damnit!" he snapped, having to half-push, half-fall off the animal to gain any semblance of control over his fuzzy thoughts. The man staggered onto the uneven earth, a hand holding his tender gut as he hissed through his teeth. Only then was he fully able to gain sight of Lily, standing over the small figure with jaws poised.

Meanwhile, the sight of the leopard standing over her, growling deeply, was enough to shock a shred of more strength into her. Levy's mouth hung open, deep breaths aggravating the wound in her side but keeping her awake for the moment. She dare not move for fear of beckoning those fangs a little closer.

" _Lily!"_ The leopard flinched at the bark of his name, slowly and reluctantly turning his head to acknowledge the prince's approach. "Off her. She's mine."

Lily prickled, tensing and flexing his frustrated claws into the earth. "It would seem… I am simply not fated to taste you, human…" the cat rumbled before backing away from her and instead turning to Gajeel. "I heard them shoot. Are you hit?"

Gajeel stopped beside the girl, whose hands had shifted to hold the open wound in her side. "No. They fired on _her_. She'll die if left with a wound like that." There was a distracted distance in his tone, red eyes locked with hers. Her face was pale in the moonlight, honey eyes half-lidded and pink lips parted in deep, painful gasps. " _Tch!_ " he huffed, dropping down into a crouch and hovering over her. "Why the hell did you stop me? _How_ did you stop me?!" Frustration took the place of whatever he was feeling moments before, "That was my fuckin' fight! I could have had Titania, and you stopped me!"

Levy closed her eyes tight and swallowed again, trying to wet her lips. "I couldn't… I couldn't let you kill each other."

This answer evidently gave no solace to the beast prince. Instead, he snarled and placed both palms on the ground beside her and leaned over closer to her face. "I don't give a damn if I die. It wasn't your place to interfere," he hissed. "The only thing that matters is getting you all out of our forest. I'm not afraid to die to do it; ya hear?!"

"I know." Levy replied softly, only able to crack an eye open to regard him. "It's all over your face. You _are_ afraid… to lose your home."

Gajeel faltered, pulling back slightly. Even in her state, it seemed like she was looking straight through him. Like she could see who he was. It was unsettling, but more powerfully, it was _infuriating._ "You don't know anything! You think I'm afraid of them? Or you and that arm of yours?" Matching his anger, Lily growled behind Gajeel, inching back towards Levy again.

"I don't think… you're afraid of anything but that. Even if you throw your life away," she said in between breaths, which only incensed the man more.

With another growl, his hand flew to take hold of her blade, pulling it from the sheath and holding the point to her throat. "I ain't gonna sit here and let some human talk to me like this. Ya think I won't hurt you just because ya 'saved' me? I will _die_ fighting those humans if I have to, and I _will_ kill Titania. I'll make sure you don't stop me again."

Levy could barely feel the point on her skin, and even more so, she was losing sensation in her limbs. "Don't…" she finally said, her voice barely above a whisper. _He thinks I'm begging for my life. I should be, but it seems the curse cannot aide me with an injury like this. Is this my fate? Did I accomplish anything? What did I leave behind besides chaos?_

This close, she could see the fire in his eyes, the determination fueled by a loyalty to his family and his home. _I've seen these eyes so many times already. This is where my curse has brought me. To you, prince of beasts. You are the key to my fate._ He was prepared to die for what he believed in, but failed to see that there were other ways. Levy had seen both sides, and she had seen sympathy for both. _Unclouded by hate,_ the thought struck her suddenly, and with that understanding, she knew what was most important. Levy forced a small smile, and she could see the crack in his resolve.

"Live."

Gajeel curled a lip, trying to deter the inadvertent trembling in his hands. He tried to keep his eyes dead set on her neck, but they drifted, following waves of blue and almost getting lost in the currents. _She's nothing like them. I don't even know if she's human._ His eyes moved then to her right arm, purple flesh fully exposed. _It looks even worse than it did then._ He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the hesitancy, and focused back on what he had said he would do. What he _had_ to do.

"You're…" the hoarse croak of her voice brought him back to her face, mouth hanging open with uneven breaths. He was left waiting for what she had to say, and she found herself staring. The moon cast a halo around his black mane, and in the white light those ruby eyes glowed like coals. The determination in his gaze and the _absolute_ commitment to his cause burned in every aspect of his face. Feeling the darkness consume his image, she spoke with everything she had left, "Magnificent."

The dagger clanged into the dirt by her head, and he fell back onto his rear. Gajeel was entirely flabbergasted. _What did she say?_ His thoughts raced, and again Lily crept inwards with a hungry growl. "What did she do? Can I eat her now?"

" _No!_ " Gajeel barked, far more forcefully than he had intended. "...No. She's off limits." Gajeel watched the cat's gaze drift to the elk standing nearby, ears pinned forward with focused concern. "So is the elk." A frustrated snarl burst forth from the leopard, and he abruptly turned from them both.

"You want me to starve. We'll see what Metalicana thinks. This goes against everything we are, Gajeel." Lily grumbled under his breath, putting several paces between Gajeel and he. "What will you do with the girl then? She's as good as dead."

Gajeel was silent for several moments, staring wordlessly at the now-unconscious girl. "Go home to Metalicana, let him know what has happened. I will be behind you soon enough." His red eyes met yellow, staring with cold resolution. " _Go._ You wont touch her." The cat shifted his weight from one side to the other. There was a brief standoff, with claws flexing into soil.

With a frustrated swish of his tail, Lily huffed heavily and turned away from them abruptly. "He will not be pleased." And with that, the black feline melted into the darkness, disappearing entirely.

A relieved sigh escaped the beast prince, having rid himself of a tense source of conflict. A glance was cast down to Levy, before he sought out the red elk. "You can come back now. Nothing will hurt ya." There was a responding flick of the ears, but nothing beyond that. "Come on. She needs ya." The elk kicked the earth in his own form of disapproval, but approached slowly. Yakul kept his head low, taking it step by step and cautiously moved past Gajeel and lowered his head next to Levy. He sniffed heavily, then directed his eyes to the beast prince.

 _Who is she?_ Gajeel thought, shifting his eyes from Yakul to the bleeding girl. Really, the valid question should have been 'why do I care.' With the shimmering red stain in her side, he found himself wearing a heavy frown. _She's dead if I leave her._ Which should have been entirely inconsequential to Gajeel; he had bigger things to worry about. But…

 _She's going to die because they turned on her. Because she tried to save me_. Gajeel wouldn't admit to the fact that he needed saving. His resolve was solid enough with what he had chosen to do with his life. But even someone as bullheaded as he couldn't ignore the fact that she threw her life in front of a barrel to stop them from fighting; to stop Gajeel from dying. He knew she wasn't an Iron Town resident, but he couldn't say how well she knew any of them. But she certainly didn't know him. At all. Yet still, even with her last breath she was infuriatingly selfless.

A deep growl rumbled in the beast prince's chest, and he grit his teeth. _I better not regret this,_ he thought, moving to gently take her under the arms.

* * *

Red eyes continuously shifted back to the elk, following diligently behind him. Or rather, following the young woman he had in his arms. It was some statement to her trustworthiness that the animal was so dedicated to her. Gajeel considered putting Levy on her elk, but he could walk far more smoothly and jostle her less than Yakul. He had already stopped asking himself why he cared about that detail, and focused instead on how she could help him if he got her awake again. Specifically what she could tell him about Iron Town.

 _She must have spoken with Titania._ The mere thought of the iron woman brought a grimace to his face as he set his eyes straight into the greenery, peppered with kodama. He knew they were leading him, which was some comfort to him that she had been accepted into this sacred space.

 _Who are you?_

Gajeel had to actively force himself to not look down at her, as close as she was. He did not do as good of a job not thinking that she should be warmer; softer. That those blue locks should not be so matted with sweat. That her right arm should not be so discolored.

The prince barked out a quick snarl and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. They were a weak distraction, and he didn't have time for it.

The smell of fresh water and moist earth finally alerted him to the arrival at their destination. Sunlight dappled the clear pool, casting golden reflections onto the moss-covered logs around them. As they approached, he could hear the birdsong grow quiet, before going silent all together. The kodama that had led them hung back, peeking out from behind the trees. Both of these details brought back his sense of unease, but the prince was confident regardless. He knew this forest.

Gajeel paused near the water's edge and looked back to Yakul once more, before looking around him for something. His eyes searched for a few quiet moments, before settling on a small sapling. Balancing Levy securely on one arm, he used his free hand to rip it up from the soil. Immediately kodama appeared around the disturbed soil, but he was already stepping into the cool water with the branch in his teeth.

The floor of the pool sloped dramatically, and soon he was up to his chest in the water. Gently, he shifted her in his grip, holding her under her arms to make sure she stayed above the water. Already her blood tinted the water around them, leaving a rust-colored trail that marred the otherwise perfect scenery. Dragonflies darted around them, as though attracted to outsider.

The sound of splashing water brought his attention to Yakul, who was tentatively but resolutely following after them. _Determined brute._ Gajeel did not slow, pulling the blue-haired woman through the peaceful pool towards an island in the middle. As he felt the bottom begin to slope upwards, he shifted Levy in his grasp to pull her carefully onto the shore. He took the branch from his mouth and embedded it into the mossy soil just behind her head: an offering.

The prince paused again, looking down at her pale face, and the lips that were now far less pink. Only the tiny ripples in the water around her gave away her shallow breaths. His stony resolve wavered and Gajeel let out a shaky breath, finding himself leaning forward on both hands to lower himself close to her face. The concept of too close for propriety's sake was lost on him, and he instead studied her features. She was too soft a creature to have been so bold that day by the river, and to have rushed into battle and successfully stop him. She was tiny, insignificant, and frail.

She was also none of those things. Because she did stand by the river and announce herself to Gajeel as well as the leopard god himself. She did suddenly make herself an astronomically significant player in this conflict. She did race headlong into a fight she had no place in. And she did use those tiny, tiny hands to stop a full blow and somehow incapacitate him.

That was an image that would stay with him for the rest of his life. A blur of movement, the tiny bit of pressure that turned into the fortitude of a stone wall. But most importantly, the flash of blue waves roiling around a face that burned with courage, fear, and concern all at once. It was unlike anything Gajeel had ever seen before, and it shook him to his core. She was…

She was…

" _Tch!_ " Gajeel shook his head, and moved his head to rest an ear over her chest. It was faint, but her heart still soldiered on. And thus, so might she. He lifted himself then, looking to Yakul who had stopped just short of the island and look on with nervous eyes. _He knows better than to set foot here. I should move as well, the sun will be rising soon_ , Gajeel thought, reluctantly pulling himself away from her. _There's only one thing left to do, then she is in the Spirit's hands._

The prince waded back into the water and approached Yakul, who stood his ground. Gajeel had earned the elk's trust for the time being, so much so that he tolerated the removal of his reins and halter. "You should get out of here. You can go wherever ya want." Gajeel huffed, wrapping the straps around his hand and swimming away from the elk, and ultimately from the girl on the shore. The only thing left for her was to wait, but Gajeel needed to leave before the Nightwalker arrived into his grove; Yakul stood firm.

* * *

 _Fire...why am I so cold, when it feels like my arm is on fire?_ The pain was at the edge of consciousness; there, but not. She could feel another presence with her, moving her, and at her side. Her cloudy thoughts could put not face to the presence, but somehow it provided a sense of security. She started to feel her thoughts separate, moving away from the fire and the dull ache. In the darkness, shapes and colors began to bleed into form.

 _Is it him? Is he alive?_

The words manifested before she could even understand just how strongly she wanted him to have survived. To hell with herself; she knew she was dead at one point or another. She needed to know that he wasn't before she…

Instead of the wild black mane and the red eyes, she saw flowers. Surges of flowers, bursting with color and life...and then withering away just as quickly. The flowers grew closer to her body, and her conscience watched the clusters rise and fall towards her motionless body. Tawny fur rippled into view, stepping silently amongst the flowers. Blue bioluminescence faded in and out of view and framed a canine face, while golden orbs that seemed like sunlight followed the being. _The Forest Spirit._

The recognition was life surging back into her. The fire dimmed, but warmth spread throughout. The ache faded away, and a sense of calm replaced it. The tawny pelt and blue glow pulled away from her, the flowers disappeared, but the sunlight's warmth remained.

Honey eyes cracked open, slowly and painfully, to stare upwards into the beams of golden morning light, cascading down upon her. Levy slowly became aware of the singing birds, and as a shadow manifested over her, the soft nuzzle of a snout and hot puffs of air on her face.

"Yakul…" she spoke hoarsely, shreds of relief and happiness in her voice for the company of her friend. _Was the Spirit truly here?_ With her thoughts, her hand moved slowly to her side, feeling the torn cloth of her tunic. But beneath...unmarred flesh.

All at once Levy returned to the present and shot upwards, her hand clasping the site of her injury. "It's gone!" she gasped, before the lightheadedness and pain in her sinuses struck her back down onto the ground. _Aghh, that hurts. Not as bad as the bullet but still…_

Yakul, diligent as he was, nibbled at the collar of her tunic, tugging at the fabric. He would not leave her, and he certainly would not take her out of his sights. She could not have asked for a better friend at such a time, and his efforts to keep her awake were appreciated.

Weakly, Levy reached up with her right hand to touch his face. Her calm, and her relief, all fell to the pit of her stomach at the sight of purple skin. _The mark...I know the Spirit was here, but the curse is still…_ Levy was met with anguish then: a deep twisting of her gut that turned everything she had hoped for onto its side. Levy had put everything, all of her faith in the abilities of the God of the Forest, and in an instant they were dashed. Her head swirled, going over and over the same words. _It's still there. I know the Spirit was here, and it healed me, but the curse is untouched…_

The Forest Spirit could heal her wound, but not the other ailment that would _still_ kill her. It was just a matter of which one would kill her first. The Forest Spirit just removed the one that would kill her sooner. But she was no more freed from the clutches of death than she had been when she was brought here.

 _Brought here! How did I get to this clearing?_ The image of the beast prince flashed into her thoughts then. But based on the ending tone of their last conversation, which was still very fuzzy in her memory, he had no reason to do anything to help her. As long as he helped himself, and did what she hoped for him, she didn't really care if he had left her to die but she couldn't understand him helping her. Regardless, the change of heart was a source of hope, which was welcome when previously she had none.

Still, Levy had no confirmation for any of this, thus her thoughts returned to her current state. With nothing but Yakul, and the curse still sapping her life. She had lost Iron Town, and she lost the beast prince. She was back to square one.

"'Bout time you woke up."

It was only because of her own weakness that she didn't jump to her feet. Instead, she was only able to lift her head, and see red eyes staring down at her with forced indifference.

"Try not to look so surprised," Gajeel scoffed, glancing to Yakul. "You're lucky for that one. For some reason he hasn't left your side for a second."

Levy coughed out a small laugh, leaning her head back onto the soft moss. "He's like that. I've been with him since he was a calf: could barely walk on his own." Even such a short statement seemed to suck the life out of her. She may have been spared the bullet would, but that did nothing for the blood she had lost. Not to mention her last meal had been hours ago.

"He told me," Gajeel responded, keeping his eyes averted. Yakul approached the prince to greet him with a calm that indicated his full comfort with the man now. Absentmindedly, Gajeel reached up to scratch the elk's chin. "Told me about your village and what happened to you too."

If Levy didn't know better, she might think he looked embarrassed: in the way someone might be for having misjudged another. He was still tense; he still didn't trust her fully. But it seemed that thanks to Yakul, he didn't think she was here to take his home away anymore. Levy was still an outsider to him, but there was some progress. It was a small relief, and she closed her eyes briefly to relish it.

The soft jingle of the bones hanging around his neck alerted her to his sudden presence at her side. She cracked open an eye again to see him kneeling beside her, lacking a great deal of the anger she had seen in him the last time she was conscious.

"You need to eat. If ya want to live." In his hands appeared to be a dried piece of meat, of which he tore off a small piece.

 _Is he really… offering me food?_ It was a drastic change from the wild animal he had been in Iron Town. But all things considered, her acceptance into the forest and loyalty of Yakul likely cast a better image of her to the beast prince, which made sense, considering how important the forest and all that it held sacred was to him. He would do anything for his home and held a great deal of reverence and respect for what it had to tell him in return.

Gajeel broke her from her thoughts by holding out the bite-sized piece for her. Hungry as she was, Levy didn't have the strength to even lift her head again, even while the prince touched it to her lips. "I can't…" she whispered, defeated pain in her voice.

"You're gonna waste away if ya don't," Gajeel murmured with a tinge of impatience. In response, Levy shook her head again, slowly. "Useless as a cub." He mumbled, taking back the morsel of jerky. He still needed to be able to speak with her, and he wasn't about to let her fall back to death's door again, especially now that the Forest Spirit had made it clear that she was to live. It was an obligation at this point.

Knowing what he needed to do, drawing on how he had seen mothers take care of their weak cubs, he took the bite for himself and chewed it, trying to make it more palatable for her. Without a second thought, he lowered himself down to her and pressed his lips to hers. To him, this was just what needed to be done to keep her alive.

To Levy, she now had the large man hovering over her and he had his mouth on hers. Had she more strength, she might have flailed in surprise. But weakness or not, she felt the heat rush to her face and her heart kick into overtime. A million thoughts rushed through her head, with every possible scenario and reasoning, until she tasted the salted jerky and he pulled away from her. Only then did she understand, and she swallowed the food with ease.

To her amazement, and continued heart flutters, he repeated this several more times with the nonchalance of someone doing a simple job. She didn't think he even knew the effect it was having on her. But it was sustenance, which she desperately needed. Already Levy could feel her strength returning, and the dizzying swirl in her head started to slow down just a bit.

"Thank you…" she said softly in between, and Gajeel paused to stare at her now flushed face: a stark contrast from her earlier pallor.

"It's nothin'," he replied, very, very much aware of her quickened breaths despite what she may have thought. He instead did his best to focus on the necessity, and nothing else about the actions. Still, he had never been so near a human like this; all his life he was raised by the leopard tribe, and that came with all the harshness and tough love that one might expect. Such quiet interactions were rare for him. Regardless of all this, it still needed to be done.

He had almost gotten her to finish the meat when a rustle nearby caught both his and Yakul's attention. Simultaneously, both tensed and straightened up to stare at the source. Without realizing it, Gajeel had subtly positioned himself over Levy to shield her.

Instead of the humans he had been certain would approach, black fur slinked into view. The peppering of white in the coat immediately caused him to relax, but Yakul remained alert. "Father," he greeted Metalicana with a breath of relief.

The massive leopard gave a short huff to acknowledge Gajeel, but his eyes were instead pinned ahead, focused on something yet unseen in the forestry beyond. His ears were low, but his overall posture was relaxed, merely alert. "Stay close to the girl," he rumbled, his white muzzle moving only slightly, "we have company, and she will be the spark on dry tinder if we do not remain in control of the conversation we are about to have."


	7. Chapter 7

From the green, a frothing, roiling mass of brown pelts came into the light. More boars than they could count marched forward, tossing their heads to brandish tusks of varying length. It was a warning to weigh carefully how to react to their appearance.

Reflexively, Gajeel moved to between them and Levy, his eyes narrowed in apprehension. Immediately the attention of the boars went to the beast prince, and wails of disapproval filled the air. Some stepped back, fully repulsed by the sight of them both in such a place. But what had repulsed them more, was the calm leopard god standing near them, yellow eyes piercing them in a way that could only be interpreted as defensive.

"How could you bring a human to such a sacred place? The humans would kill the forest. We must save it," one of the larger boars, near the front, spoke up. He stomped the earth repeatedly with a defiant, proud hoof and tilled the soil. "How repulsive to see one in such a place as this; this is not what we expected to find here."

Metalicana did not flinch, instead he took one fluid step closer to his son and the girl. The very motion brought a collective shudder and tensing from the group in front of him. At this time, another black cat emerged from the shadows behind him, bringing even more alarm to the group. Pantherlily sat, quietly but tensely behind the larger panther, his tail swinging idly behind him. Just once, he curled a lip to show his teeth, letting a little of his anger show, before he relaxed his face again and adjusted his paws in front of him.

Had Metalicana not committed to remaining calm and keeping the situation as controlled as possible, he might have laughed at the fear of the pigs. _Prey all act the same. So frightened. So weak._ "There are humans everywhere, you know." His giant tail swished silently behind him. "Gajeel is my son, tread carefully. You'd do best to go back to your own forests and butcher the humans there. You need not have come so far for ours."

The boar that spoke before found his composure again, and snorted. "We must kill for the Forest Spirit." Slowly his dark gaze went to Gajeel, who in his pelt looked like he belonged more than the figure on the ground behind him. His eyes settled next on Levy. "Why is the girl here?"

"The Forest Spirit healed her," Gajeel stated, tight-lipped. If he'd had his way, he and Lily would have torn into them as soon as they dared confront them like this. This was _their_ territory, and this confrontation was outrageous.

The very words were a blow, and the entire group stepped back, shaking their heads in earnest denial. Now words rose up from everywhere in the herd. "The Forest Spirit healed a human? Saved _her_? A human! Why not one of our own? Why not Nago! Does the God of the Forest not protect us all?"

A sharp hiss cut into them and steadied them just enough for Metalicana to speak again. His coat bristled enough to add even more to his bulk. "You know as well as I that she gives life and takes it away. We are not to question her ways. Have you forgotten this?" The black leopard tilted his head, baring a yellow fang.

The confident one hesitated only a second at the very quiet warning. But no more than that second as his rage started to bubble. "Nago came into your lands. Injured, poisoned. Debased. Why did you not help him? Why was the Forest Spirit's favor stolen for another?!"

"Your brother feared death as much as I. As do any of us with sense. Like Nago, I carry a poisoned stone in my flesh. A gift from the humans. Nago ran from this. I will face it." Metalicana was perfectly calm, composed, but as though in response a pulse of pain shot through his shoulder. He could feel Gajeel and Lily's eyes on him suddenly, burning into him and demanding that he acknowledge them. The panther had not mentioned this until now, but he knew as soon as he was hit that the scalding metal would kill him. Slowly, but kill him nonetheless. He had accepted it already, but the human boy and the other cat would take time he didn't have right now.

Still, this was not an answer the boar clan would accept. "You lie! Nago was brave! Beautiful! He would not have run! You must have eaten him! Traitorous cats!" The rest of the herd wailed in agreement, churning the soil with their hooves. They inched forward in their rage, but the leopards stood firm. Even though he knew to not say anything, Pantherlily did not stop himself from firing off a terrifying snarl of warning, ears pinned back against his skull. They could have counted every tooth and fang with the intensity of his snarl.

Gajeel could remain quiet no longer. He stook a short leap forward, baring his teeth as well. His black mane fell around his face, adding to his size and the feral look he had adopted. "Watch yer damn mouth, pig! Don't ya forget who my father is!" he snapped. A growl from the leopard god warned him, but he did not back down. He was ready to fight for such disrespect. His father's sensibility would not stop him.

"Please...listen…"

But that tiny, weak voice did. As though forgetting she was there, Gajeel whirled, his pelt billowing around him, to face the young woman that had weakly hauled herself up to sit. She panted, sweat glistening on her face as she regarded the angry beasts.

"I killed your brother, far from here," she said simply. Angry snorts replied to her, and the herd crept forward again. Only a hiss from the leopard god stopped them, momentarily, allowing her to continue. "The iron turned him into a demon, and he attacked my village. I killed him to protect them, and I was cursed in turn."

Slowly, like the very action was draining what life she had left in her, she pulled back her sleeve to reveal the purple, burning flesh. She lamented at how much it had progressed, but kept speaking. "This is my proof. I am here to beg the Forest Spirit to lift my curse. He healed my wounds, but left my curse-Nago's curse. I too must now face my fate."

The entire herd went silent, but not because of what she had revealed.

A white figure, larger than any other individual in the herd, slowly appeared through the parting mass of boars.

"Ah, Okkoto. Finally," the leopard god said in relief, visible tension leaving his body. "Someone reasonable."

The white boar ignored the cat, lumbering straight for Levy. Metalicana looked to have taken no disrespect, knowing their time was limited. Gajeel, however, tensed and moved to stop the god. He didn't know why he moved so instinctively to put himself between the girl and a threat, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Back, boy," Metalicana warned sternly, but still Gajeel was unsure.

The white boar turned milky eyes to look upon the beast prince, calmly enough to give him pause. His giant snout twisted as he breathed deeply, but his eyes were vacantly staring past him. It took Gajeel a second to realize, _He's… he's blind._

"You are the son of Metalicana, I have heard much of you," the boar god finally spoke, his voice far gentler than the others. "Fear not, boy, I will not eat her."

The prince started to bristle, disregarding the words, but the woman's small voice stopped him. "Let me speak to him. I owe him this, to tell of his brethren's end." Gajeel paused, looking at her for a moment with an emotion he couldn't define; was it irritation or worry? After a second, he finally stepped back to allow the boar god to advance. He didn't know why she had such a sway on him, but he felt no inclination to fight her. Still, he would remain close and vigilant. "Lord Okkoto, what I said of Nago is the truth," she added weakly.

The large boar approached slowly, sniffing every step as his ears twitched. He was gauging how close he needed to get, until finally an outstretched hand rested against his wet snout and he stopped. He inhaled deeply of the purple flesh, so deeply that she thought he might swallow her up. On the exhale, he nodded. "I believe you, and I thank you, little one. It hurts and shames me deeply that a demon was born of my tribe," he finally said, leaning away from her.

Levy nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I am sorry for your loss, but I must ask," she started, and he snorted a reply. "Lord Okkoto. Is there any way to lift this curse? Any at all?" Had she not been so weak already, it would have sounded more like she was begging. Because she was. She was begging for her future.

The boar went still, lowering his head slightly. He was quiet, and she wasn't sure if he was thinking or paying respects. "Leave the forest. This is no place for you. If we meet again I will have to kill you; you must know this, it is our way. Our law," he warned, turning away from her. He had nothing to offer her, and he had no more time to be sympathetic. He had what he came for: closure for their comrade. The girl visibly slumped at such a disappointment.

It was Metalicana's turn to step forward, "You cannot win against the humans and their poisoned stones, Okkoto. Go home."

The boar sighed, turning an ear to the leopard, "Metalicana… look at us. We grow stupid, and smaller by the day. Soon enough we will be no more than mindless game for the humans to hunt. This is our final stand. It is all we have left."

"You will fall right into their hands if you stake everything on this one battle," the leopard retorted.

"I don't need the help of the shadowcats. We will die. But we will leave the humans bleeding, in awe of us and what we are. What we were. We are gods, Metalicana. They have forgotten it, but we cannot let them. You may be content with that; we are not," Okkoto replied, slowly and calmly. There was nothing but resolution in his tone, a steady determination that was not going to be swayed. The herd of boars parted to allow him to pass, and all followed him soon after.

The leopard clan and the human girl were left in heavy silence. She let out a long, heavy breath and slumped forward a little. She had no other ideas, no other hopes. The Forest Spirit could do nothing, and the god of the clan where her curse originated from could do nothing. Levy found herself robbed of the strength to stay awake, and as far as she knew, this was where the curse killed her.

Her vision quickly went black, and she remembered the sensation of falling before consciousness left her all together.

Before the back of her head hit soil, the prince was leaping for her. He caught her by the shoulders, shocked that he had even moved to touch her at all. Gajeel stared down at her for a moment, before slowly looking to Lily, baffled at the whole affair.

* * *

Levy awoke in a cold sweat, her cursed arm wracked with spasms. Trying not to move too much, she grasped it with her good hand and hissed a steadying breath through her teeth, biting back groans of pain. She had to all but dig her nails into the flesh to distract herself from the pain with another. Several minutes passed before her own limb calmed down enough to let her take in her surroundings.

Eyes still closed, the woman inhaled deeply, expecting to smell soil and fresh water. At her last memory, she was in the Forest Spirit's glenn, and thus at this point she realized two things: she was somehow still alive, and she did not smell what she expected. Old leaves, mostly. Nothing more she could pinpoint over that.

She forced herself to look finally, and overhead she found not sky, but stone. _A cave?_ she thought, wondering how she could have come to such a location at all. Levy turned her head slowly, and felt her heart skip a beat or two when she saw a figure very close to her, sitting like a sentry against the wall. _The prince…_ In her mind she found familiarity that brought her some peace. Not only because she knew the face, but because she had dreamt he would be there. They were short dreams, images mostly, but each one had him close to her.

His eyes were shut, hair fanned out against the wall behind him. He was missing his cape, she noticed, and when she tried to move, hoping to sit up, she recognized the weight over her. She felt such stiffness in her bones and such a fog in her mind, like she had been asleep forever, that each of her senses took some time to catch up with her. Levy looked, and found the leopard pelt draped over her like a blanket.

It may have taken several minutes for her to wake fully, but at that moment a warmth spread through her that woke the rest of her up. A warmth that did not come just from being under the pelt.

As she came more to her senses, another flare of pain shot through her arm and she found herself again fighting the agony. Levy bit down, hard, and forced herself upright. _Air. I need air,_ she thought, desperate for even temporary relief.

Quietly as she could, the woman forced herself upwards and wavered on her feet. Her knees cracked and she felt the full effect of her stiff muscles then. She tried to focus on the mundane pain over the curse, and walked quickly to where she could see moonlight illuminate the mouth of the cave.

Behind her, Gajeel cracked open his eyes, having listened to the entire process, and watched her hobble towards the exit. He wondered if she would leave, or if she would be frightened back inside by what she found standing guard out in the open.

The cool night air wafted over her, and Levy stopped abruptly. Not just from the relief of fresh air, but from what she found before her. The cave exit was nothing but a large rock outcropping, higher up than she could imagine, with a view over the valley. The sky was clear, revealing a tapestry of constellations, with the silver moon at its center. She could see as clearly as she would at the height of any day, and Levy was so stunned by the silver forest, spanning out towards a ridge of mountains, that she forgot her pain. On the rocky slope extending down to her right, she caught movement; Yakul, nibbling on some greenery in the rocks before he lifted his head to look at her. _At least you are without pain, old friend._

"There was a day, a day that feels so distant, when I looked out upon this and did not find myself counting the seasons until its disappearance," a rumbling voice startled the woman, and she whirled to find the leopard god himself perched in watch over the mouth of the cave. His eyes glowed yellow in the moonlight, focused not on her but at the same view she had been admiring. "Every spring I wonder, 'will it be this year?' And every autumn I find myself unsure if it is the normal course, or if I am finally watching my home wither away."

Levy wasn't sure what to say. She pitied him, knowing their plight against the humans, but still she could not find the words to offer. What do you say to a god of the forest? Any words that might have tried to come up with dried up when he turned his eyes down upon her. More specifically, her arm.

"Does it pain you?" Metalicana asked, tilting his head slightly. The tensing of her body, and the way she bit her lip was answer enough. His lips curled in a bitter smile or sorts. "If you jumped, it would end the pain, you know. You know of no way to rid yourself of that, as I have no way to rid myself of mine. When you regain your strength, so will that curse. And it will tear you asunder."

"Would you jump, then? To end your pain?" Levy replied, unsure if she regretted saying such a thing, or if her somewhat dimmer outlook gave her more confidence than was healthy. "Or do you feel your own curse drives you towards greater purpose?"

The leopard huffed, flexing his claws into the stone in a tense moment before he relaxed. "Well said," he conceded with a small bow of his head, shockingly tolerant of such boldness from the human girl.

Levy released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and shifted on her feet. She looked back out towards the forest and rubbed her arm absentmindedly. "I feel as though I have slept for days. I dreamt that Gajeel stayed by my side, caring for me," she said, softer than she realized.

"Nearly two days, child," Metalicana replied simply, watching the girl look back to him quickly. "I hoped the pain would make you would cry out in your sleep; surprise us. I would have a reason to kill you then." He took a moment to watch the human girl tense again, like a prey animal unsure of whether to fight or flee. He savored the nervousness in her body and scent, before his body shook with huffing, sharp noises that could only be taken for laughter. The girl did not relax. "Gajeel would have been displeased with me if I did," the cat added, and _then_ the tension left her.

 _So he had been there, it was not only a dream._ Levy swallowed hard, wondering if there was not quite as much animosity here as she had expected. She woke up warm, a little stronger, and safe. Thanks were in order, at the very least. "I am honored you have let me stay with you. I know you hate me; my kind. Thank you," Levy said with a small bow of her head.

A low growl, more of dismissive annoyance than anything else, rumbled in his chest. He cocked his head, baring a single fang. "Save your words. We are of shortened lifespans, you and I. Let us not waste what precious little we have left with useless pleasantries."

Levy paused, taking a moment to try and understand his motives. He did not look like he meant to attack her, but instead he looked at her expectantly. Impatiently. _He's… he's deigning to speak to me. I'm a human, he is a forest god. Of course this is a privilege for me, he's giving me a chance to say what I would like. Or need,_ she thought, hurried by a swish of his massive tail. A tail as big around as a young tree.

"Do the boars really mean to wage war? Have they moved yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, but soon. Perhaps in another day or two," he answered, reading the disapproval on her features. He scoffed again, "You are lucky, child. You cannot hear it."

The woman tilted her head then, "Hear what?"

"The screams of the forest," he said simply, and she balked slightly at the bluntness of it. Metalicana looked outwards again, a faraway gleam in his eyes. "You have your curse, and I have mine. The forest cries as the boars advance, and my body wastes away," he paused, giving Levy a chance to recall what the boars had said of their own wasting, "All I can do is wait for Titania to emerge again, and dream of the day we end her."

Levy frowned deeply, and a pang of pain in her arm reminded her to control whatever emotions she felt. "Why is peace so unattainable?" she all but cried out before she took a deep breath to steady her tone. He _could_ still kill her whenever he wished, and moreover her cursed arm reacted to her emotions it seemed. "Why do both sides cling so steadfast to their hatred? In my village… the home I left behind, we respected the forest. It took from us and we took from it in equal measure. We had balance. If we can strive for that balance, perhaps we can reverse what has already been set in motion. Would that not be a better future?"

"You were spoiled, then," Metalicana shot back, baring his teeth in warning. "These humans cannot be stopped. You are a fool to think you can change them. Their passions consume them, and they are gathering. Even here we are not safe."

"And what will become of Gajeel? Will you drag him into this as well? Foster more hatred in him too?" Levy glanced inside of the cave quickly before resuming eye contact with the cat. Her eyes narrowed, feeling that foolhardy confidence from before ignite in her chest.

"He is my son. Instead of killing him I raised him as my own. He is a panther, he is of my tribe. If the forest dies, so does he," he replied with such simplicity, such resolution that she took a hard step towards him.

"Then set him free! He has the unique position to choose, either between the humans or the forest. He is stuck in this conflict because of who you are, let him make his own decisions. He nearly _died_ trying to kill Titania. And for what?"

"Foolish girl!" Metalicana was on his feet in a second, a hiss trailing from him as his fur bristled, brilliant under the moonlight. "This _is_ his choice. The humans cast him out, rejected him. Now he belongs to neither beast nor human, he has no set place in this world. And he chose it. You think _you_ can save him from this war? The tiny creature you are, curling up at the feet of death already? You think he will go with you? That you will live together outside of all this?" Levy couldn't tell if it was rage, passion, or both that drove the cat. But what she could tell, was that his reaction to this topic indicated he was just as frustrated by the outcome as she was. None of them wanted to die, least of all those of the forest. He did not want Gajeel to die, he did not want his clan to die, but here they were. On the brink of war, mortally wounded before it even began. Nowhere to flee to with the forest near death itself.

At this point in time, she could see how it would appear there was no other option. Still, something in her would not allow her to accept that. She reached up, clutching the crystal whistle around her neck and thought, just once, of her sister. "These can't be our only choices."

The leopard god stared her down for a moment longer before the tension finally left his body, and he dropped back down into a reclined position. "You can do nothing, child," he said, "you will fight to, but soon that curse, the forest, or the humans will kill you, and none of it will matter." Finally, he tore his gaze from her in a way that felt like he grew tired of the conversation. "We cannot stay here; we will leave at sunrise and rest elsewhere tomorrow until the boars begin their onslaught. You will not come with us. And the forest will not be safe for you once the fighting begins, so you will do best to flee. Far, far away from here. Telling you this is the last kindness I will extend to you, child."

That was the end of it, and she knew it. She didn't plan to push her luck with him. Levy, again, bowed her head out of respect and headed back into the cave. Just being on her feet and speaking left her feeling exhausted all over again, and she feared she might collapse right there. And she couldn't be sure of how controlled the god would be over his instincts at that time.

The woman craved the soft bed of leaves now and the warmth of the pelt, but when she found herself inside, she saw red eyes staring at her expectantly. "That was… stupid," he grumbled, with just the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Levy stopped short, swaying a little on her feet. She didn't expect him to be awake. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

Her heart jumped a little bit, and she was forced to sit on the bed of leaves to avoid cracking her skull on the stone floor. She sat for a moment, staring at him, and found his gaze to be just as unwavering. "I don't regret what I said."

"Of course ya don't, you'll be dead soon," Gajeel replied, faster and a little more insensitively than he had intended. The realization hit him moments after, especially when he saw her reflexively hold her blotched arm to her chest. "I, ah…" he fumbled for words, unsure how to communicate with someone who might actually not be as steeled against words as his brother and father were. Communicating with a human girl was just… a little different from communicating with predators.

Levy smiled bitterly. "Yes, well. I'm sure that plays a part," she said softly, finally averting her eyes. "I am sure it is why Metalicana bothered to speak to me at all."

Gajeel shifted uncomfortably, missing the meaning in her words. Instead, his thoughts flew to the fact his father suffered just as she did. He kept himself in complete denial that his ailment was anywhere as bad as hers, especially when the leopard refused to speak to him or Lily about it. She had an actual _curse_ , one the Forest Spirit couldn't even touch. But the mighty leopard god merely had a wound. He would heal; he had to. Something like that would not bring down his father.

"You will follow him? Into the fight?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Gajeel took a moment to remember what she was talking about, and puffed up a little with a determined look on his face. "Of course I will. I failed the first time, I won't again," he glared at her this time, recalling the Iron Town incident. His first instinct was to be angry with her over it, but then everything else trampled over his impulsivity. He remembered the look in her eyes as she stopped the blow that could've killed Titania. He remembered what she said to him to stop him from driving his blade through her throat. And most significantly, he remembered the strange twist in his stomach when he overheard her advocating on his behalf to his very large, powerful, and dangerous father. With no wavering in her voice, no hesitation.

All at once he realized every memorable thing she had done in his short time knowing her, had been done completely selflessly and without hesitation. He saw uncertainty in her face only a handful of times, primarily when dealing with the topic of her fate. That arm _would_ kill her. He knew the Forest Spirit had come to her, even if he dared not be present. But even she could not have healed the girl of the curse, only her mortal wounds. "What'll ya do, about that?" he inclined his head towards her arm, trying to break himself from his own thoughts that were running off too quickly.

Levy bit her lip and looked to her lap. "As much as I can before it takes me," she replied simply. If she was to die, she would still follow her original purpose: to see with eyes unclouded by hate. How exactly she was to achieve that she was still unsure but she knew it had something to do with this conflict. Lady Gandeeney told Levy her fate laid in the West, and as uncertain as that was she refused to believe after all this her fate was just a slow death. She had to find some way to stop all of this, and if doing that killed her, at least _that_ would mean something. For her family, for all the lives in the forest, she would not give in to the curse.

Gajeel tilted his head, struggling to understand her. She was a human, she had to want something. "Do ya really think you can do anythin'? Why try? This ain't your fight," he pushed, and she stilled him again with those golden eyes, pinning him with a strong look.

"Because it's right," she said simply. "I have very little time left, and I am going to spend it doing what I think is right."

"And that includes defendin' me, huh? Ya think I'm better off not following after my father? Doing this for my clan?" Gajeel pressed, crossing his arms.

"I meant exactly what I said. That you have a chance, being what you are, to take a position that isn't for either side, but both. You _are_ both, _help_ both. You can't just… kill yourself for a senseless war," Levy answered softly, "I can't watch that happen."

Again, he was taken aback by her words. By the gentle, but steadfast selflessness. She wasn't saying any of this for her. She wasn't even telling him not to fight. She was telling him to fight differently. _None of that matters. Not now. I ain't got a choice anymore, it's too late. I can't let my clan die and I can't let Titania live,_ he thought. Still, her words hung heavily over him. After a long pause, he relaxed against the stone wall. "You may think I'm both, but I gotta tell ya, you're neither. Ya ain't beast, but ya ain't like any human I know."

Levy laughed a little at that, a sound that surprised herself. _When did I last…_ "I suppose you're right," she agreed, more aware now than ever that she didn't know where she fit. "Regardless, thank you. For caring for me," she said with a small smile. He crumpled his nose a bit at that, and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

Another sharp pain shot through her arm, and she finally looked down to the patterns of rough purple. "A-ah!" The muscle spasmed and her arm went stiff, and with a hiss she grabbed it and tried to hold it to her chest, applying pressure that helped just a little in controlling the shaking, burning flesh. Levy curled in on herself, trying to hold it as tight as possible, huffing air through teeth clenched so tight she thought they might crack.

What she felt next wasn't more pain, but the leopard pelt that was previously her blanket being thrown over her. She couldn't look up to see what was happening, but there was a sudden, strong pressure that wrapped around her, and she was being pulled somewhere.

Gajeel wrapped her in his cloak and sat behind her, pulling into a tighter hug than she could manage for herself. Carefully, he shimmied backwards to rest his back against the wall of the cave, pulling up his knees slightly on either side of her. He could feel her trembling terribly in his hold, and for whatever reason he felt completely compelled to stop her shaking and just hold her as secure as possible. They could all die, very soon, so what did he have to lose for just giving in to a fleeting desire?

So, he sat huddled with her, keeping her as close as possible until he felt her body calm and her breathing slow. The tremors faded away, and the whimpers she kept in the back of her throat stopped. They said nothing else to one another for what felt like a long time, largely because Levy couldn't find the words, through her shock or pain, to say to him. Eventually, her breathing had slowed down enough and her body relaxed enough for him to think she might have drifted off entirely. Slowly, Gajeel tilted his head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of her face to see if she was awake. As if on cue, her head lolled back, resting against his shoulder.

Gajeel went stiff, taking in a sharp breath and looking utterly dumbfounded and wide-eyed at the sudden contact. He was hit with a distant memory as a small child, curled up into the warm pelt of his father. This wasn't quite the same, that much he could tell, but the peaceful sleep she had fallen into reminded him of it regardless. Craning his neck, he could see just the side of her face, her soft features framed by the brilliantly blue hair. Nothing about her fit with what fate had handed her. Cursed, a demon… none of that seemed right.

She was soft, warm, and she smelled like spring. And for once, he was frustrated by the timing of it all. But even he knew it was useless to toil over it, and he couldn't let himself be consumed with that image of her. Slowly, he leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. This girl, touched by the Forest Spirit, a fearless traveller from the East, was anything but soft. He thought instead of the moment he saw her face for the first time, and found himself consumed with another image of her. Aflame with determination, hair a cerulean storm as the force of their collision threw back all covers from her face. He remembered the surprise that shot through him like lightning, how his entire world of vengeful fury had come to a complete halt in that one, decisive second. And the small, honey-eyed girl was the one responsible; the last figure he had _ever_ expected to have such an effect on him.

Gajeel liked to think himself as fierce as his clan. Unstoppable, fearless, and headstrong enough to never sway from his goals. Everything he had thought of himself had been turned on its side by the appearance of the blue-haired, beautifully tragic woman. Maybe there was more to her and her role here yet. The idea brought a strange stillness to him that he clung to, fervently, until sleep finally took him as well.

All throughout the night, his dreams were filled with her.


End file.
